Forbidden Comfort
by Amethyst-Love
Summary: --Sequel to Drawn Together-- She never wanted to hurt him. That was the last thing she wanted. All she wanted was for someone to understand her pain. Was it wrong to seek comfort in someone else?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heres the first chapter to the second part of my Trilogy! Sorry for the long wait, but I had to find time to write it. I actually started writing this chapter two days ago when I was upset over somthing. Writing always cheers me up haha. Hope you enjoy and please review! I would love to know what everyone thinks.

* * *

His face still haunted her. Those icy-blue piercing eyes glared at her with immense hatred. As he took a step closer, his vicious laughter and breath bounced off her skin. She saw him grin as he reached out for her, his cold fingers brushing against her warm cheek. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream. He got even closer to her, his black hair mixing with her auburn hair. His face inched closer to her ear, about to whisper something…

Sora Takenouchi woke up with a jolt. She wiped the sweat her off her forehead as she glanced around her chambers and sat up with fright. Closing her amber eyes and holding her head, Sora let out a deep sigh.

It had been almost a year since her mother was killed by the blue-eyed Ishida soldier. It had been almost a year since he tried to hurt her further. It had been almost a year since she had gotten married.

Smiling slightly at that thought, she turned and looked at the sleeping body next to her. Taichi Yagami slept soundly, snoring slightly. His side of the covers was sprawled and Sora fully smiled when she saw his chest moving up and down.

She lied back down and ran her fingers softly through his thick, brown hair. Laying her head down on his chest, she calmed down at the sound of his heartbeat. She played with the button of his nightshirt to busy herself, but the face of the ice-blue eyed soldier kept popping into her mind. She hated that he still was everywhere in her mind.

"Another nightmare?" Taichi asked softly, not moving from his position. Sora's eyes opened at the sound of his deep voice. She must have woken him up. Sora pulled away from him and faced the opposite way, her back to him.

"It's still the same one," she replied softly, looking out their window as she rested on her side. The moon shun brightly through. Taichi sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist. Sora closed her eyes at his touch and shivered as she remembered the blue-eyed soldier brushing his hand across her stomach.

For Taichi's sake, she let him keep his hand on her waist, but her breathing became a little jagged. She bit her lip as she felt his breath on the back of her neck. Because of her silly fears that had come about because of the icy blue-eyed soldier, Sora and Taichi had still not consummated their marriage. She was too scared to sleep with him… because every time they got close, the damn soldier would pop into her mind, and she'd break down. She still wasn't ready.

She hated that she had to make Taichi wait, and she couldn't help but feel it was her fault for being self-conscious and terrified. He was sweet about it, saying that he would give her all the time she needed, but both kingdoms, Takenouchi and Yagami, were pressuring her to have a child. If anything happened to King Takenouchi, King Yagami, or Taichi, there should be an heir just in case.

No one would understand.

"Don't worry, Sora," Taichi murmured against her hair, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Sora looked at the covers and placed her hands on Taichi's. Some moments, she felt like she didn't deserve him. He was too perfect for her. Shutting her eyes tightly, she tried to fall back asleep, but it was proving to be a difficult task.

* * *

She should have never come here. It was probably one of the stupidest things she'd ever done.

Mimi sighed looking out the window as the sun came up slowly. It was still pretty dark outside and soldiers moved about the front of the Ishida castle.

Looking down at her arms, she smiled slightly at the three-and-a-half month old child sleeping peacefully. The baby girl had Mimi's honey hair, but had Taichi's deep brown eyes and tanned skin.

Mimi had matured over the past year. If she could go back in time, she never would have come to the Ishida castle. Now she had only put herself, her baby, and Taichi in danger.

She bit her lip as baby Ayame stirred. Who was she kidding? Mimi knew Taichi wouldn't come for her. He didn't even know where she was, and he probably didn't care as long as he had Sora.

It still hurt her to think about them…to think about him, but she had matured. She knew she had to leave the castle somehow, but King Ishida had guards surrounding her most of the time.

Mimi still didn't know how King Ishida was planning on using Ayame as a tool to win the war between his kingdom and the Yagami kingdom, and frankly, she didn't want to know. She didn't want her baby to be used like that.

Moving some of Ayame's cinnamon hair out of her face, Mimi rubbed her cheek affectionately. Ayame was the world to her right now, and she wasn't planning on letting anyone take her away from Mimi.

Mimi turned to window again when she saw someone walking around outside. Yamato swung his sword around, obviously practicing. His blond hair shun in the rising sunlight. He'd talked to Mimi a few times since she's been at the castle. She wasn't really allowed out of the chambers that the King had given her.

There was something different about him compared to King Ishida and Takeru. He was deeper, more mysterious. Takeru would always take time to come to her room and talk with her, but Prince Yamato would rather keep to himself. Mimi sighed.

Everything in this castle was different than the Yagami castle. It was dreary in this one.

Ayami cooed, and Mimi quickly glanced down. Her brown eyes were open and she was looking straight at Mimi. Mimi chuckled and brought Ayami to her shoulder and walked over to her bed to feed her.

* * *

Sora turned in her sleep and reached out. She opened her eyes when she felt emptiness. The sun shined brightly and she squinted as she waited for her eyes to adjust.

Sora reached out again, but there was no one there. She slowly sat up and pulled the covers closer to her. She looked around and couldn't see Taichi anywhere.

She called for him softly, but there wasn't an answer. Sighing, she lied back down, and pulled a pillow closer to her. Sleep soon found her, again, until she felt someone shaking her slightly.

"Come on, Sor, wake up," Taichi said with a chuckle. Sora murmured and pulled the covers over her even more. Taichi sighed and pulled all the covers off the bed. Sora groaned, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Look, I have to get to the other castle for the council meeting, alright?" he explained, rubbing her arm. Sora opened her eyes fully and looked up into his handsome face. He sat on the side of the bed, next to her waist.

"Did I really sleep for that long?" she asked groggily, noticing that Taichi had taken a bath and had put on his navy blue and gold robes. His hair was still damp.

"Well you woke up in the middle of the night again, so it's not like I wasn't expecting you to wake up this late," he explained while grinning. Sora smiled and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She felt him get up, walk up to the dressing table, wrap a gold belt on, and place his gold crown on his head. He wasn't required to wear his crown in the castle because he wasn't exactly king yet, but it was required at council meetings.

Sora watched him and smiled. Taichi turned when he felt her eyes on him and smirked.

"What?" he asked. Sora shook her head.

"Nothing," she answered, lying back down. Taichi sighed.

"Why don't you ever tell me anything?" he asked from the dresser. Sora closed her eyes and bit the insides of her mouth.

"Sometimes it's hard to explain what you want to say, so you just let your actions speak for you," Sora explained softly. Taichi turned to her and smiled. She was still amazing.

He walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss her. Sora knew he was coming because she heard his boots, but wasn't expecting the kiss. He pulled away softly and grinned at her again. Sora opened her eyes and smiled back.

"I'll see you when I get back," he stated while getting up and leaving. Sora said a quick 'bye' and sat up.

They both lived in a smaller castle a good five minute walk behind the larger Yagami castle. King Yagami had gotten workers to start building it the day after Taichi and Sora's marriage.

It was about half the size of the main Yagami castle, and it was behind the lake, instead of in front of it like the main one.

There was a knock on the door and Sora called for the person to come in as she wrapped a robe around herself.

Miyako Inoue came in with a grin. She was a servant in the main Yagami castle, but decided to work in the smaller one to help Sora out.

"Good morning, you're highness," she explained with a perk. Sora smiled and returned the greeting.

"Queen Yagami wants to meet you later today, and it seemed important," Miyako explained from the doorway. Sora looked at her with uncertainty and Miyako shrugged.

"Did she specify when?" Sora asked, walking up to the younger girl. Miyako shook her head and smiled. Sora sighed, not really wanting to go. When Queen Yagami wanted to talk to her, it was usually about political things.

"Thank you, Miyako," Sora said with a smile. Miyako bowed and left as Sora closed the door. She leaned against it and bit her lip.

Sora's never been the same since her mother was killed. Everything just felt wrong after that, even things with Taichi. She always tried to push the doubts out of her mind, but somehow they'd just come screaming back.

No one understood her. Not even her father, who was back at the Takenouchi Castle. Her perfect world a year ago had quickly diminished into this uncertain one. Sometimes she couldn't even look at Taichi, and she couldn't explain why.

She dropped down the floor and pulled her legs to her chest.

She wanted something, but she couldn't explain what.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so sorry for the wait!! I've just been extremely busy, but here's a pretty long chapter to make up for it. I'm SO pleased with the outcome of this chapter! I hope everyone likes it. R&R!!

* * *

Kari sighed as she walked out of her chamber doors and walked down the stairs of her castle. She missed having Miyako around and having someone to spend time with. She sighed again as she saw her mother walking up to her.

"Have you seen Sora, darling?" she asked sweetly. Kari shook her head and moved some hair out of her eyes. She'd grown it a little longer over the past year and grew a little herself. Now that she was sixteen, soon to be seventeen in a few days, everything was new. It scared her that Taichi would be nineteen in a few months. He was too old.

"I haven't. I don't think she's here yet," Kari explained politely, walking away to the front of the entrance. Her mother was trying too hard to try to comfort Sora and act like a replacement mother.

Kari knew Sora had never been the same because she kept everything to herself, even Taichi. Taichi's vented his feelings on Kari enough for her to know that even he knew something was wrong.

Speaking of Taichi, he walked right up to the main entrance and Kari couldn't help but grin. She hadn't seen him in a few days, since he lived in a different castle. He came up to her and shook her hair. Kari scowled and hit his arm away.

"Am I early?" he asked, raising his brows. Kari smiled, holding onto her brother's arm.

"For once, you are," she said with a chuckle. Taichi glared and mocked her as he walked into the castle. Queen Yagami was still there and she beamed as she saw her son walk in.

"Tai! You've come early," she said while pulling him into an embrace. Taichi laughed and grinned again.

"Yeah, I surprised myself," he explained while scratching the back of his head. Kari rolled her eyes from behind him and rubbed her forehead. Queen Yagami looked behind Taichi and raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Sora?"

Taichi furrowed his brow.

"At my castle…was she supposed to come?" he asked, leaning on one foot. Her mother smiled and waved it off.

"It's nothing, dear. I just wanted to speak with her, that's all. She's probably on her way," Queen Yagami explained. Taichi looked at the ground and bit his lip. He knew how much Sora detested having these 'talks' with his mother. She never said anything to him, but actions do speak louder than words.

"Taichi? You're here early," King Yagami announced as he walked down the staircase. Taichi grin widened.

"I know!" he exclaimed excitedly. Kari hit him in the head and he glared. King Yagami's laugh bellowed through the room, and he pulled Taichi into a crushing embrace. Taichi blushed and brushed his clothes when they pulled away. His father wasn't known to show too much emotion towards Taichi.

The king pulled Taichi into the Meeting Room and soon many kings, dukes, and representatives came into the castle. Kari was ready to also walk into the Meeting Room, but Sora soon walked in with Miyako. Kari grinned when she saw Miyako and quickly ran over to hug her.

Miyako grinned and both girls were squealing in delight while jumping up and down. Sora smiled at the two and slowly walked even more into the building.

Queen Yagami quickly went to Sora's side and held her arm.

"There you are, dear! Come," she said, leading her to an empty room. Sora sighed with frustration and followed her mother-in-law to the room. Sora guessed that she was missing the council meeting for this.

"Have a seat," she offered politely, taking a seat at the small table. Sora smiled slightly and took a seat across from her. She pulled some of her red dress in front of before she took a seat.

For a few seconds they sat there in silence, and Sora fidgeted with her dress. She hated having these political talks. They didn't help. God knows if Kari has to go through this.

"Sora, do you know the one thing a queen must do? Her one duty?" she asked while looking deep into Sora's eyes. Sora looked at the ground and bit her lip.

"To produce an heir," Sora replied softly. The queen smiled and nodded her head. Sora hated this. She knew she had to have a child, but how could she if she and Taichi haven't even made love yet? How could she when _she_ wasn't ready for it?

"That's right. And how is that going?" she asked with care. Sora started feeling uncomfortable. She couldn't tell Queen Yagami that she and Taichi hadn't even started anything yet. It would make her look bad.

"Well…I-I…It's going well," Sora mumbled. She cursed at herself mentally. She knew she wasn't good at lying. Queen Yagami narrowed her eyes slightly and examined Sora. She just wanted to make sure that Sora was okay with adjusting and all that, but something in Queen Yagami's mind was telling her that Sora was far from alright.

"When do you hope on conceiving?" Queen Yagami pressed. Sora closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. For some odd reason, she wanted to cry. Maybe it was because she was letting the kingdom down because she was crazy.

"S-Soon…" Sora stuttered, sniffing in to keep her tears from dropping. Queen Yagami finally understood and looked at the young soon-to-be-queen with pity.

"You and Taichi have started to try conceiving, correct?" Queen Yagami queried. Sora didn't answer and instead stared at her lap. Queen Yagami shook her head.

"Sora, it should have happened on your wedding night," she explained softly. Sora looked up and wiped her tears.

"I just _can't_," she told her fiercely, looking towards the small window in the room. Queen Yagami sighed and got up to walk over to Sora. She stood over her.

"Sora, darling, what are you talking about? You're perfectly able to-"

"You don't understand!" Sora snapped, glaring slightly. Queen Yagami looked at her with amazement. The Sora she had known would have never talked back in such a manner, "I keep seeing _his_ face I can't make love to Taichi because it reminds of _him…_the soldier."

Queen Yagami took the young girl into her arms, but Sora pulled away. She hated how Queen Yagami was trying to replace her mother. She didn't need her to help her out. She had everything under control.

Sora quickly got up and headed towards the door.

"Sora! Wait," Queen Yagami called after her. Sora kept walking and didn't stop until she was out of the room and the door was shut behind her. She looked around and found that no one was there because they were all at the council meeting. She wiped her cheeks again and started walking towards the main entrance.

She wanted to leave and go somewhere else for a while, but she knew it would be best if she just went back home. Even though she hated that Queen Yagami was trying to meddle, Sora knew that she was right. She had to sleep with Taichi and have a child. It was her _duty,_ and nothing ever stopped her before when it came to her responsibilities. She just couldn't help thinking of her mother's dead face at the mention of that.

Pushing that image aside, she walked up to a carriage, and ordered them to take her back to her castle.

* * *

Yamato sighed as he sat at the lunch table. His father ate quietly again, in his moody state, and Mimi sat with them, as well. Mimi usually was allowed to eat with them because she had become so important to King Ishida. She had given birth to the key to winning the war.

Yamato examined Mimi's sullen expression. It had been almost year and she seemed to become even paler, even more conservative. Baby Ayame was snug in her arms, sleeping soundly.

"How's the baby?" King Ishida barked, eating vigorously. Yamato looked back at his father and sighed to himself. Mimi looked up with no expression.

"She's fine," she said gently. Yamato looked at his lap. He felt horrible for her, but it was her choice to come to this hell. The King nodded with a smile and snapped his fingers for the servants to take his plate away.

Yamato noticed that his father's dull brown hair was now growing some grey hair. His face had also gotten a few more wrinkles because of stress and negative energy.

"Just a few more months," the king muttered under his breath, picking up his fork to cut the meat. Mimi hadn't heard, but Yamato had. He raised his eyebrow.

"Till what, father?" he asked. The king looked up and waved it off. Yamato glared and let a frustrated breath. His father wasn't telling even _Yamato_ anything. Mimi got up politely, and started walking out of the room with her daughter. Yamato watched her and then looked back down at his plate. Poor girl.

"Once the baby's old enough, we can get rid of the girl and use the baby as bait," the King said with an ominous smirk. Yamato looked at him incredulously.

"You can't just get rid of Mimi, father. It's _her_ child," he claimed calmly. His father chuckled.

"So? It's Taichi's child, as well. As long as that baby girl is in my possession, I can use her to my advantage," he explained nonchalantly, putting more food in his mouth.

Yamato glared, unable to keep his emotions in. Even though he and Taichi haven't been friends for the longest time, and probably weren't going to be anytime soon, Yamato still had his morals. This was just a _baby_ girl. His father was ruining this little girl's life already, and he couldn't let that happen.

Hisoka Arai walked into the dining room, his raven hair neatly combed to the side as his piercing blue eyes twinkled. His armor glistened in the dull light and the new emblem on it shun. Yamato looked at his plate and fidgeted with annoyance. He _hated_ that man with a passion. Not only was it horrible that his father promoted him to the position of general of the army, something about his presence made Yamato's skin crawl.

This was the man that killed Sora Takenouchi's mother.

"Sire, a few Yagami soldiers have been captured, just as you've requested," he told King Ishida. Yamato looked up and raised an eyebrow. He hadn't heard those orders from his father.

His father closed his eyes as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. He got up slowly and gave a nod to General Arai. Yamato stood up, ready to follow them. His father never cared that Yamato came along for these things, but Hisoka Arai gave him a cold look as he walked alongside his father.

The general led them down to the chamber room, where they kept the captured soldiers. Yamato winced at the horrible beating they probably received. All three were chained to the wall of one of the cells.

"What shall we do now, Your Highness?" he asked, placing his hand on the bunt of his sword. King Ishida examined each of them, starting with the two old men soldiers, and finally the young navy-haired boy.

"I have no use of them as of now, but keep them here until I say otherwise," King Ishida explained with a snort. Yamato glanced at the young navy-haired boy and then at the floor. He looked only a year or two younger than Yamato, and that made him angry.

"As you wish, sire," Hisoka announced with a sigh. Yamato caught a look of frustration in his eyes, and glared at the general. That was a rude gesture to make towards the king. Hisoka caught Yamato staring and looked at him with minor disgust. Yamato only returned it slightly.

"Is there something _wrong_, Prince," he spat. King Ishida turned around and headed towards the stairs, not noticing anything between the two men. Yamato left him with an emotionless face and the general scowled, staying in the chamber room.

Yamato hated what Hisoka was doing…Yamato hated what his father was doing. That one soldier boy was too young to be sacrificed in any way. Yamato could stand by for no longer. He could at least free the boy, without anyone knowing, right?

The question was...how?

Yamato stopped on the stairs as a thought came to him. The captive soldiers wouldn't trust him, but they would trust _Mimi._ She _had_ worked at the Yagami castle before, and chances are she knew them…hopefully.

Without hesitating, he headed towards Mimi's room.

* * *

Miyako whistled to herself joyfully as she cleaned the windows of Taichi and Sora's castle. As a carriage came up to the castle, Miyako smiled seeing Sora returning so early, but noticed that the look on her face meant that something must have went wrong.

"D-Did you have a nice ride back, Your Highness?" Miyako asked, unsure of what to say. Sora looked at her and smiled softly.

"Of course," she explained lightly, heading towards the stairs. Miyako sighed and pushed up her glasses. Sometimes, compared to Princess Sora, Miyako missed Mimi. Ever since Mimi had left, Miyako felt betrayed and lonely. Sure, she had Kari and Princess Sora, but Mimi was like her sister.

Now Miyako had no one to stay up late with to talk with or work around the castle with. Kari had told her that Mimi left after Taichi decided to marry Sora, but why leave everyone she loved at the Yagami castle just because of one person?

Miyako went back to scrubbing the windows and groaned as she noticed the force she was using. Sometimes the thought of Mimi would aggravate her because the fact that she left made her angry, but at other times Miyako could miss her terribly.

There was so much she needed to tell her. Especially everything with Ken…

Then something else made her angry. Where had Ken been? Miyako hadn't seen him in over three days, and she was starting to get a little frustrated. Something inside her was nagging that there was something wrong, but all that filled her head was annoyance.

"Miyako!" Miyako looked up at the sound of her name and grinned when she saw Koushiro Izumi through the window she was cleaning. She waved with giddiness.

"Come in!" Miyako told him. He nodded and walked in through the entrance. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What brings you here, Koushiro?" she asked, dropping her wet rag. Koushiro gave a cheeky grin and scratched his head-full of red hair.

"I was just wondering if you'd seen Sora. Taichi's still in the council meeting but he got worried when his mother came into the Meeting Room without her," he explained. Miyako bit her lip. She couldn't say that she totally agreed with Taichi and Sora's relationship, considering he was with Mimi before, but Miyako knew Taichi cared for Sora so much. After living with them for almost a year, it's hard not to notice how well they go together.

"Yeah, she just went to her chambers', I think," Miyako answered while shrugging her shoulders. Koushiro looked up towards the stairs and sighed.

"She's been so different," he stated. Miyako looked at the floor and nodded.

"You can't blame her, though. What she's going through is probably more complicated than we can understand," Miyako piped up, leaning against the large window she was supposed to be wiping.

Koushiro nodded and turned back to Miyako.

"Did she look angry or anything," he asked cautiously, narrowing his eyes slightly. Miyako giggled and shook her head.

"No…she looked very upset."

Koushiro took this into consideration and started heading towards the entrance.

"Then I shouldn't bother her. I'll just tell Taichi that she's fine at his castle," Koushiro decided. Miyako smiled and waved.

"Bye, see you soon!" Koushiro called before leaving the castle. Miyako sighed and looked towards the stairs. She was saddened by the fact that she couldn't help Sora get through her problems.

* * *

Yamato sighed and bit his lip. Maybe it was wrong to get Mimi involved into this mess because if Yamato did get caught helping a captive escape, nothing too harsh would be brought upon him. But if Mimi was caught as well, who knew what his father might do. All he wanted was baby Ayame.

Yamato shook his head was just about to knock when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around to see Takeru standing behind him.

His light blue eyes bounced as he grinned.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Yamato. I was just too surprised to see you visiting Mimi, as well. You don't do that quite often," he said with bigger grin, as if it were possible. Yamato chuckled and knocked on the door.

"I wanted to talk to her, that's all," Yamato explained, looking down at his brother as he stood next to him. Takeru quirked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"When do you want to talk to anyone?" he muttered under his breath. Yamato glared and flicked his blond head. Takeru sniggered as the door opened.

Mimi stood there beautifully, as usual, and greeted the two of them with a slight smile. Mimi turned to Yamato and her face didn't hide that fact that she was surprised to see him.

"May I help you," she asked politely in a meek voice. Yamato was about to talk when Takeru opened his mouth.

"Can we come in?" he asked while placing his hands behind his back. Yamato rolled his eyes at Takeru's horrible attempt to be a gentleman.

Mimi smiled again and opened to door fully for the both of them. Takeru was the only one Mimi trusted in the castle, as well as Iori: Takeru's best friend, but otherwise, Mimi was reluctant to let anyone into her grand chambers.

Yamato walked into her room and noticed the flowery smell. On her bed rested Ayame. She was lying on her back as she played with her toes, cooing and gurgling. Yamato noticed the plain dress the little girl had on and the small headband holding back some of her honey hair. She had so much hair already, and Yamato guessed that she got that trait from Taichi. Takeru instantly smiled and went towards the little girl, unable to keep away.

"And how's my favorite lady?" he asked softly as he picked her up and held her. Ayame had become familiar with Takeru and giggled as he carried her. Yamato rolled his eyes at the pathetic, yet heart-warming sight in front of him.

Mimi walked up next to him and smiled sweetly at Takeru and her daughter.

"He's been here every week since Ayame's been born," Mimi explained softly, chuckling. Yamato smiled and shook his head. His brother was crazy. Takeru had been neglected by his father ever since his mother had died, and now King Ishida doesn't even remember that Takeru is his son. He's horrible to him.

"Why'd you come here," Mimi asked, turning to him. Yamato raised his eyebrows at her abruptness and looked at her, as well.

Her light-brown eyes were curious and her lips were pursed. He was still deciding whether or not to get her involved, but his mouth betrayed him before he could think anything through.

"My father had ordered the capture of a few Yagami soldiers…and well, one of them is quite young. Even I think that's too harsh. And, well…I-I was wondering if maybe you…well they won't trust _me-_"

"You want _me_ to help you?" she asked unbelievingly. Yamato bit his lip. He knew she wouldn't do it. She didn't want to put Ayame in any kind of danger.

"Look, I understand if you don't want to help," Yamato explained, walking towards the door, giving up already.

"No, wait."

Yamato stopped and turned around. Mimi stared at him for a few seconds and then sighed.

"Why would I be of any help?" she asked, fidgeting with her light pink dress. Yamato smiled.

"They might know who you are. They wouldn't ever trust me," he explained further. He could see Mimi calculating the chances that she knew any of them.

"If they're soldiers that fought in any battles, I might not know them," she said while walking closer to him. Takeru was still playing with Ayame but he still listened to what the two were saying.

"We won't know unless we go down there and check," Yamato countered. Mimi smiled and clicked her tongue.

"And let's say I do know them…then what?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly, out of habit. Yamato smirked.

"Well, I'm going to let the little one leave…if all of them are gone, I don't know how my father, or General Arai for that matter, will act. But if one's missing they won't think much of it," he cleared up. Takeru stood up abruptly.

"You're going to do _what?!_" Takeru asked with shock. Yamato shrugged.

"He looks your age, Takeru. I can't just sit here and hope father doesn't kill him in the end," Yamato spoke. Mimi smiled at his words and went to the window to close it. Takeru glared at his brother.

"Father will be infuriated if he finds out, Yamato. Why don't I just do it for you? He won't care if I-"

"No! Stop thinking you're going to keep getting away with everything. If he catches you, the consequences will be worse for you then they ever would be for me," Yamato shouted, glaring. He hated when his brother belittled himself because their father treated him like dirt.

Ayame started crying at the harshness in his voice and Mimi quickly went to her, holding her and soothing her. Yamato softened and closed his eyes, running his hand through his hair to calm himself. Takeru looked at the ground and didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry, Takeru…" Yamato said softly, not looking straight into his little brother's eyes. Takeru shrugged it off and looked out the window. Yamato knew what he had said hurt him.

Yamato sighed and walked towards the door.

"You stay here, Takeru," he announced, looking over his shoulder and to his brother. Takeru sighed and took a seat on Mimi's bed, waving him away. Yamato started feeling bad. Mimi walked towards the door with Ayame and Yamato then raised an eyebrow.

"I think you should leave her here with Takeru," Yamato suggested. Mimi shook her head.

"I never leave her with anyone else," Mimi explained strongly, walking in front of him, holding the tearful baby. Her tiny head rested gingerly on Mimi's shoulder, and she stared at Yamato with big, brown eyes as he followed Mimi.

Mimi said a quick bye to Takeru, and closed the door behind her. She waited in the hallway and looked at Yamato.

"You lead," she explained, patting Ayame's back gently. Yamato nodded and led her down the stairs and towards the chamber room. Everything was dark and Mimi shushed Ayame as she started acting up.

Yamato was relieved to see that Hisoka wasn't there, and only a few guards were. They marched up and down the cells, not really keeping an eye on any of the prisoners. Yamato took Mimi's free hand and led her down to the guards. As she walked by, many of the prisoners, like Yamato predicted, looked up and started whistling and taunting at her.

She stayed even closer to Yamato, holding her dear daughter closer to her chest. Yamato stopped in front of the cell that held the three Yagami soldiers. Some guards walked by and greeted Yamato, not thinking too much of his 'visit'.

Mimi peered into the cell and her honey eyes widened.

"Ken?!"

The navy-haired soldier looked up and his eyes widened even more.

"Mimi! What are you doing here-" he cut himself off when he saw the small child in her arms and quickly stood up, walking towards her. The two older soldiers called him back, but he kept walking.

"W-Why are you here?" he asked, grabbing onto the bars and getting as close to her as he could. Mimi bit her lip and looked him straight in the eyes.

"It's a long story…" she whispered. Yamato examined they're exchange and stared at the navy-haired boy. Ken wasn't satisfied. He cared less of himself, and more of Mimi. She was his friend.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked. Mimi shook her head and switched Ayame to her other shoulder. Ken looked at the small girl and he bit his tongue. Almost every servant knew of Mimi and Taichi's finished relationship. He and Miyako had talked about it all the time…he tried as hard as he could to prove that the baby girl was _not_ Taichi's…but she looked almost like him.

"Mimi…" he trailed, slouching. Mimi looked away, biting her lip and keeping her tears in. Yamato stood there with confusion and winced as he saw Mimi's tears. He held tighter onto her hand she looked at him with the worst expression. He hated seeing anyone like this.

"This is why you left, isn't it?" Ken asked with a small whisper. Mimi snapped her head back and glared slightly.

"It's none of your business," she retorted, sniffing in. Ken looked at her with pity and backed off. Yamato was trying to take everything in. The more they're conversation went on, the more he learned about Mimi.

"Later tonight, I'll help you get out," Yamato broke the silence softly. Ken looked at Yamato and glared.

"I will never follow you," he spat, giving a menacing glare. He knew that this was the prince because of the crown. Yamato lifted his hands and Mimi decided to speak up.

"You can trust him, Ken…he'll help you get out," she whispered to him, rubbing Ayame's back as she played with Mimi's hair. Ken stared at her for a while then at Yamato.

"What about them? I can't leave my fellow soldiers behind," Ken piped up. Yamato looked at him with pity and shook his head.

"I can only help one of you…and it would be better if you could escape. They're old and probably wouldn't make it back to your castle alive anyway. Our guards would catch them," he explained. Ken bit his lip and shook his head.

"I would never leave my friends behind," he said softly. Mimi let go of Yamato's hand and clasped Ken's hand on one of the bars.

"If you leave, you can tell the King what King Ishida has ordered…I know King Yagami will act. You might be able to save them, as well," Mimi explained. Ken looked between the both of them, and sighed.

"I'll tell them…but how will I know they won't be harmed," Ken asked softly. Yamato shook his head and looked at sweet Ayame.

"I can't promise you anything…there's only so much I can do."

* * *

Taichi sighed, walking into his castle. That had been one _long_ council meeting. At least everything seemed on the good side. Taichi smiled as he remembered the look on Kari's face when she found out that Daisuke, Jun, and Jyou would be coming to the castle again so they're father could make final arrangements with troops. The whole family then decided to visit. They were currently on their way to the Yagami, as well.

Taichi greeted a few servants as he slumped up the stairs. He was worried about Sora. Koushiro told him that she was fine at their castle, but that just meant she wasn't fine.

He walked up to his chambers' doors and opened it quietly. He peeked in and saw Sora sitting on the bed, reading some book. He smiled. She didn't even notice that he was there because she was too engrossed in her manuscript. She sat cross-legged on the bed, her elbow propped on her knee, and her hand supporting her head. Her ginger bangs covered her eyes and her tiara drooped slightly.

He quietly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Sora gasped, stiffening, and Taichi quickly pulled away.

"Its okay, Sora, calm down. It's just me," Taichi explained, moving in front of her and sitting in front of her book, smiling. She scowled slightly, and brought her attention back to her novel. Taichi furrowed his brow.

"Sora," he said, shaking her slightly. Sora ignored him and tried to concentrate on reading. Taichi glared softly and took the book away. Sora looked up and glared back.

"Give it back, Taichi," she ordered. Taichi smiled and shook his head. Sora sighed, frustrated.

"This isn't funny, Tai, give it back," she pleaded, reaching for it. Taichi pulled it behind his back and threw it across the room. Sora's eyes widened and she scowled at him again.

"Would you just stop it?! I'm not in the mood," she told him, hitting his thigh and looking away. Taichi laughed and pulled her to him. Sora squirmed, not wanting to be with him right now, but Taichi's hold was to strong. After a while of struggling, she let herself go and wrapped her arms around his waist. She breathed heavily and bit her lip.

He always brought all her emotions out.

"What did my mother want to talk to about today?" Taichi asked, rubbing her back soothingly. Sora answered quickly.

"Nothing…"

Taichi chuckled.

"I know you well enough to know that it's never 'nothing'," Taichi whispered, pulling away and looking at her ruby eyes. Sora looked away and felt the tears start to come up again. She hated that it took her two hours to stop the tears but as soon as Taichi gets here, she starts up again.

Taichi's eyes softened as she rubbed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder.

"Sora, what did she talk about? Was it about your mother?" he queried, kissing her head. Sora shook her head and pulled away.

"It's nothing, Tai. It's fine," she said. Taichi glowered and made her look at him.

"Stop telling me 'it's fine', okay? If it was 'fine', you wouldn't be upset," he told her, trying not to sound aggravated even though he was. Sora waved it off and Taichi sighed with frustration.

"If you don't tell me, I'll go back to the castle and ask my mother," he threatened. Sora glared.

"Ask her, I don't care," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms. Taichi glared and looked at the bed. There was a small silence before he spoke again.

"This is what I mean. You never tell me anything. How can I _help_ you when I never know what's wrong?!" he asked, getting angry. Sora glared through her tears.

"You help enough without knowing," she countered.

"If I was helping enough then you wouldn't be like this!" he retorted icily. Sora didn't say anything and instead she looked at the nightstand, her sobs shaking her body.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have chosen _me._ You knew you'd have to deal with this. You should've chosen _Mimi_ because she's-"

"Don't bring Mimi into this! She has nothing to do with anything," he told her, glaring even more. If she didn't know how much he loved her and that's why he had chosen her, than she didn't know _him._

"She has to do with _everything_!" Sora shouted back, her tears spilling out. Taichi looked at her incredulously, "I can never be anything like Mimi, Taichi. With her, you had it easy, and with me…you'll always have it difficult!"

Sora brought her hands to her face and let herself break down again. Taichi wanted to comfort her, but all his repressed frustration with Sora was leaking out.

"The only reason you're difficult is because you're making everything seem difficult!"

Sora scowled as she looked up.

"Fine! You want to know what your mother and I talked about? We talked about me and you having a _child, _Taichi. An _heir_! Do you know how hard it was for me to tell her that I couldn't because I'm crazy?! Because ever since last year I've been completely insane?! I can't do anything right because of _everything_ last year, everything with the soldier, Mimi, and you!"

Taichi sat there speechless with his lips pursed as Sora got up and started walking towards the door to leave. Taichi quickly reacted and caught her arm. She cried and tried to pull away, but Taichi brought her to him again. She pushed against his chest but he held her tighter. Sora sobbed, hitting his chest, but not too hard.

As she sank to the floor and Taichi held her as she did. He held her so close.

"You're not crazy, okay? Everyone needs time to recover…some people just need it more than others," he whispered, holding her tight against him. Sora calmed down, but still didn't embrace him back.

"B-But I don't have time. I need to produce an heir…" she said softly, starting to feel sore from all her crying. She missed her mother so much right now. Taichi shook his head and rubbed her back.

"You have more than enough time, Sor. Don't let other people make you do anything you don't want to, alright? Just because my mother wants an heir now doesn't mean we need to have one _now_," he explained. Sora felt him loosen his hold around her waist, but she didn't leave. She wrapped her arms around his waist again and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She loved him so much. There was no denying it…

A comfortable silence fell upon them and they both seemed to calm down. Sora pulled away softly and wiped her eyes. Taichi watched her and then looked at the floor, feeling bad for making her cry.

Sora thought to herself and she wondered whether she should mention it to him now…

"You know…when _it_ does happen," Sora looked up to see if understood, and he looked at her, nodding, "I won't be as good as Mimi."

Taichi rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Stop comparing yourself to her, okay? Whenever it happens, it's going to be amazing," he soothed, kissing her softly on the lips. Sora pulled away and looked at his face.

"I'm sorry, Taichi," she whispered. Taichi smiled and tucked some hair behind her hair.

"I'm sorry, too."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait again. Here's chapter 3, and the next chapter is when...well I won't say, haha. Hope you all like it. Please review!

* * *

Miyako woke up with a grumble as the Maids' Quarter's door rapped. She got up quietly, knowing that the other maids were not tempted to wake up in order to open the door.

As she put on her round glasses, Miyako trudged to the door and opened it slightly. Peeking through, her eyes widened when she saw Ken's eager face. What was he doing here? Where had he been?

So many questions ran through her head and with a glare, she shut the door in his face. He had some nerve, showing up after one week.

"Miyako, open the door…please," his normally cool voice sounded raspy as he placed his forehead against the closed door.

Miyako didn't give in and crossed her arms as she leaned her back against the door.

"Give me one good reason why," she retorted, snorting.

Ken sighed and smiled. He expected this reaction from her. It _was_ Miyako, after all.

"I missed you…" he whispered softly. Miyako softened and looked at the floor.

"Then why did you leave?" she asked, facing the door now.

"If you let me in, I'll tell you," he replied. Miyako scrunched her face and reluctantly opened the door.

Ken smiled and brought her into his arms. Miyako blushed slightly and returned the embrace. She noticed his muddy under-armor clothes, and his hair was tussled with grass.

"What happened to you?" she asked, pulling away and brushing off his clothes.

Ken looked to the floor and bit his lip. Miyako looked at him worriedly and brought him to her bed where they sat down. Noticing that there were sleeping maids around them, Ken started speaking softly.

"Two other soldiers and I were just making rounds around the kingdom. Everything was going well until three Ishida soldiers came out of nowhere and captured us," he began. Miyako's eyes widened and she moved a little closer to Ken.

"Did they hurt you?" Miyako asked quickly. Ken hushed her and continued.

"When we got to the Ishida castle, the general shoved us into a cell, and left us there for a while…" he trailed. Miyako leaned her head against his shoulder. All this time she thought he left her. Se scolded herself.

"All I remember is Prince Yamato and …Mimi coming down to the chambers. Prince Yamato helped me escape last night…" he explained slowly, trying to recall the events. Miyako quickly pulled away and gaped at Ken incredulously.

"Mimi?! As in…our Mimi?" she asked with surprise. Ken stared at Miyako for a while and nodded his head reluctantly. Miyako shook her head with disbelief. This couldn't be the same Mimi that had resided at the Yagami castle the year before. It made no sense.

"What-… Why-Why was Mimi there?" Miyako queried, taking hold of Ken's cold hands. He looked away from Miyako and stared at the floor. He was deciding whether or not to tell her. He wasn't sure if Miyako would be able to absorb the information.

"I-I don't know," Ken replied with a slight blush. Miyako scrutinized him and scoffed. She knew him well by now to know when he was lying.

"Just tell me Ken! Mimi was my best friend. I want to know what's going on!" Miyako exclaimed rather loudly, grabbing onto Ken's shoulders. A few maids shuffled in their sleep.

Ken looked at Miyako with such pity that Miyako instantly knew that the news was far from good.

"Miyako…when I saw Mimi, she-she wasn't alone…" ken explained awkwardly while fidgeting. Miyako started tapping her foot, getting impatient.

"What do you mean?" Miyako groaned. Ken stared at her intensely and bit his lip.

"She had a child in her arms…" Ken replied. Miyako raised her eyebrows and looked at him with confusion. After playing his words in her mind again, Miyako understood his statement.

"It was _her _child? Mimi has a baby?" Miyako asked with a gasp, lowering her voice. Ken shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I'm pretty sure, Miyako. You could tell by the look in Mimi's eyes…" he trailed. Miyako's shoulders sank.

"But you're not sure. The baby might not be hers," Miyako defended, not believing that her best friend would not tell her that kind of news. Ken sighed and got up, pulling Miyako out into the hallway. Miyako followed in a daze and when he closed the servants' quarters' door behind them, he held her in the hall.

"Miyako, I'm almost positive that baby was Mimi's," Ken stated sternly. Miyako rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away from his.

"How do you know?!" she asked loudly. Ken pulled her closer to him and sighed.

"The baby looked just like Taichi, Miyako. That baby girl looked so much like him," he whispered. Miyako's eyes widened and she bit her lip. _If_ Mimi had a child, then it would be Taichi's, as well.

"T-That's just an assumption," Miyako retorted with a glare, "stop spreading such horrible rumors!"

Ken held her face gently and brought her closer. Miyako stared into his navy eyes and somehow, she believed him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. She missed him so much.

"But- I don't understand why she would go to the _Ishida_ Kingdom," Ken whispered in Miyako's ear. Miyako sighed and closed her eyes. Then a sudden thought hit her.

"Ken, what if she did it out of revenge? After Taichi…hurt her, maybe she wanted to get back at him…" Miyako offered.

Ken sighed and looked at her.

"That's actually quite possible… that could have been her initial reason, but when I saw her, I'm sure she wasn't happy about being there. I'm just nervous about how King Ishida's going to use the baby," he explained with concern. Miyako remained silent for a moment then spoke up.

"We have to tell someone…we have to tell King Yagami," Miyako explained looking at the ground. It hurt her that Mimi would do something so shallow. Ken shook his head.

"If we tell the king, not only will Taichi be horribly punished, but the poor child will probably be killed, if not by the Ishida kingdom, then by the Yagami kingdom to make sure no one else can use that baby as a threat," he explained. Miyako sighed with frustration.

"We have to do something, Ken. Mimi can't get away with this," she retorted. Ken nodded and replied.

"We should tell Prince Taichi. He has the right to know."

* * *

Soreness settled over Sora's body. After yesterday's catastrophe, she was fully exhausted. She rolled to her to her side on the bed and opened her eyes to see Taichi's sleeping face. Something about waking up to his face gave her an odd type of happiness.

The horns sounded at that moment and she heard a groan escape Taichi's lips. He took his pillow and put it over his head, trying to shield himself from the sound.

Smiling quietly, Sora got up. She rubbed her eyes and sighed as she looked into the mirror and saw large bags under her eyes. She scowled at her reflection, walked over to the window sill, and sat down after wrapping a robe around her body. She looked out and smiled when she saw young servant children playing sort of game outside. If only life were that simple now.

"Why are you awake?" Taichi's voice cracked. Sora turned and saw him with his eyes fully open and his forearm resting on his forehead. She smirked slightly.

"The horns blew, Taichi, it's time to get up," she replied, walking over to the bed and sitting down. After rolling his eyes, he shut them. Sora laughed quietly and also rested her head on her pillow. Her body ached and she scrunched her face as she stretched.

After lying there for a few minutes and listening to Taichi's calm, soothing breathing, someone knocked on the door. Sora sighed, getting up to open the large door.

Sora's stomach sank as she saw Queen Yagami smiling sweetly at her. Sora was _not_ ready to face her again.

"Good morning, Sora. May I speak with you for a minute?" Queen Yagami asked with her clear voice. Sora looked to the floor and bit her lip. She really didn't want to talk to her, but the well-mannered royal inside her urged her forward.

"I- well, would you mind talking in here?" Sora asked politely, pointing towards her room. Queen Yagami hesitated then slowly walked in. Sora sighed as she closed the door and followed Queen Yagmi.

The Queen chuckled when she saw Taichi still sleeping on the bed.

"Some things never change," she stated, smiling, again, at Sora.

Sora genuinely smiled back and nodded. Even if something inside Sora was changing, she knew that Taichi was the one thing in her life that would never change. He was too strong and stubborn for change.

Queen Yagami took a seat at the small table in the room and Sora reluctantly did the same. Here goes.

"I apologize for yesterday, Sora. I had no idea that you still hadn't gotten over the events from last year," she explained with pity.

Sora scoffed in her mind. She wanted to spit out 'It's not that easy to get over', but she stayed lady-like and replied with an "It's no problem…"

Queen Yagami shook her head.

"No, it is a problem, Sora. Yes, I've apologized, but that doesn't change your duty," Queen Yagami explained, taking hold of Sora's hand.

Sora looked to the floor and glared. She didn't want to go through all of this again so she kept thinking of what Taichi had told her yesterday.

"Do you want to keep it down?" Taichi growled from the bed, shifting his position and opening his eyes, "Mother?"

Queen Yagami smiled sweetly at her son, "Good Morning."

Taichi sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to rid the sleep from them. He looked up, caught Sora's pleading stare, and immediately understood what she wanted.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Queen Yagami, walking up to both of them.

"I just wanted to have a word with Sora, that's all," she explained innocently. Taichi's brown eyes glanced at Sora, who was looking solemnly at the floor.

"I see…well I need to tell Sora something important, as well, so you have to leave, mother," he lied quickly, pulling his mother up and pushing her softly through the door.

"Oh-well, I'll come back later, Sora," she explained suspiciously while leaving the chambers. Taichi closed the door behind her and smirked at his wife.

"Maybe you should stay in the library for today. That way she won't find you," Taichi explained, walking over to her. Sora shrugged and didn't respond. Taichi sighed and pulled her up into an embrace.

"I just need to leave for a while… get away from everything," Sora whispered softly against his shoulder. Taichi frowned and rested his chin on her head.

"Running away from you problems won't help you, Sora. You need to face them and stick up for yourself," Taichi countered, rubbing her back soothingly. Sora groaned, pulled away from him, and quickly walked to the bath.

"You'll never understand," Sora grumbled under her breath, leaving Taichi there baffled.

* * *

Mimi sighed as she watched Ayame sleep. Because Ken had seen Ayame, and Yamato had helped him escape last night, Mimi was sure Ken was suspicious. Hopefully he wouldn't tell anyone, especially Taichi, because it would put Ayame in even more danger.

Ayame's nose wrinkled for a moment while she slept, and Mimi smiled, running her cheek affectionately.

"Good morning…"

Mimi turned around to see Yamato's deep blue eyes gazing at her. She smiled softly, returning the greeting.

There was a brief silence and Mimi turned back to Ayame.

"I got Ken safely past the Ishida-Yagami border," he spoke quietly, walking up to Mimi and sitting on the bed next to her.

A part of Mimi was glad that Ken was safe, but another part of her was terrified. Did Ken really figure out that Ayame was the daughter of both Mimi and Taichi?

"Is something wrong?" Yamato's clear voice asked. Ayame stirred slightly in her sleep, and Mimi gently pushed back some of her daughter's honey hair as Mimi shook her head. Yamato stared at Mimi and knew there was something bothering her.

While blushing slightly, Mimi looked up. She wanted to tell someone everything that had happened…and Yamato was a good listener. Well, he seemed like it, anyway.

"Last year…Taichi and I would sneak around, keeping our relationship a secret because we knew we'd both be punished if anyone found out," Mimi paused and looked at her hands, "Everything was going great until we found out that the king and queen were deciding to have Taichi marry Sora Takenouchi."

Yamato listened intently, watching baby Ayame breathe softly.

"He told me that he wouldn't let the marriage happen…but eventually he fell for _her_, and I didn't find out until the day after Queen Takenouchi had been killed," Mimi explained with a slight force, clutching her dress.

Yamato sat up straighter and bit his lip. He _hated_ that his father ordered such a horrible task; especially since _his_ mother had been murdered. Mimi noticed his change in mood and looked up.

"I-I knew before I had left that I was pregnant. I yelled at Taichi and left with intentions of living with my mother. When my mother's village informed me that she had left years ago, I had nowhere to stay…no one would take me in. Thinking irrationally, I decided to come here, knowing that King Ishida would accept me because I was carrying Taichi's child. But if I could change one thing, I would change my decision to have come here. I've only put my baby in more danger…" Mimi finished, holding in some of her emotions that were pushing to come out. Yamato looked at Mimi and then at the ground.

"Taichi just _chose_ Sora?" he asked incredulously. Mimi didn't feel like answering. The thought of that topic hurt her in so many ways. Yamato bit his lip.

"It seems just like Taichi to do something like that" he explained with a smirk. Mimi's lips curved slightly into a smile thinking about him. She looked into Yamato's deep blue eyes and chuckled.

"I guess some things never change," she sighed, bringing Ayame into her arms and cradling her. Yamato smiled.

"It would be interesting to see Taichi again…" Yamato trailed, leaning back on his hands and staring at the ceiling. Mimi shrugged.

"I'm not ready to see him again…"

* * *

Miyako sighed as she dusted the bookshelves in the library. How were she and Ken going to tell Prince Taichi that Mimi ran away with his _child_? As the day went along, she couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Good morning, Miyako."

Miyako turned to see Sora's smiling face standing behind her. Something about her seemed exhausted.

"Good morning…" Miyako trailed slowly. She felt awkward knowing information that was bound to hurt Sora. She didn't need anymore bad news, and Miyako knew that. Who knew if _Sora_ would be able to handle it?

Sora raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Is something wrong?"

Miyako bit her lip and turned back to her dusting.

"Nothing at all, you're Highness," she replied, busying herself. Sora stood there for a while, obviously confused, and then walked away, in search of a good book to pass time with.

Miyako sighed with relief. She wasn't great at keeping this secret.

"Miyako!" Kari called from the entrance of the library. Miyako's head whipped around and she beamed when she saw Kari waving from the main entrance. She immediately dropped her feather duster and ran to her best friend.

After a long embrace with some giggling, Kari pulled away and grinned.

"I was bored at home, so mother said it was alright for me to come here," she explained while tilting her head. Miyako laughed and smiled.

"Well that's good. I was getting bored, as well," Miyako replied, linking arms with the princess and laughing. Kari noticed Sora sitting at the large window sill with both legs up while reading a book.

"Miyako, how is Sora doing?" Kari asked softly with a sudden sense of guiltiness. Miyako bit her lip and shrugged.

"Honestly, Kari, I don't know. She's been odd these past few days…" Miyako answered. She could just imagine how Sora would react when she found out about Taichi and Mimi's child. Miyako groaned thinking about it.

Kari looked up and raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Miyako froze. She could tell Kari, right? She was Taichi's sister, after all. No…she couldn't do that, could she? Ken trusted her not to tell anyone but Taichi. But…Kari wouldn't tell anyone.

Sighing, and not being able to keep the secret in for much longer, Miyako pulled Kari into a secluded part of the library. Kari opened her mouth to speak but Miyako interrupted her.

"Mimi has a child," Miyako blurted, sighing after saying it. Kari scrunched her eyebrows.

"Wait- what are you talking about?" Kari asked, leaning on one foot. Miyako lowered her voice.

"Ken was captured by the Ishida general and taken to the Ishida castle," Miyako started. Kari's eyes widened, "He's okay, though. He escaped last night…but while he was there, he saw Mimi. She had a baby in her arms, and Ken swears that the child is…"

"Taichi's child," Kari gasped. Miyako looked to the floor and nodded. Kari shook her head.

"It can't be…Mimi wouldn't do that. She wouldn't leave the castle and go to the Ishida castle _especially_ if she had Taichi's child," Kari explained, holding her head. This was a big slap across the face.

Miyako sighed.

"That's what I thought, as well. But, remember, Taichi broke her heart. Who knows how angry she was…it's possible that she went to the Ishida castle for revenge," Miyako explained. Kari shook her head even harder.

"She _wouldn't_ do that!" she exclaimed. Miyako shushed her loudly, and sighed.

"Either way, Kari, Mimi has Taichi's child with her at the Ishida castle. Ken's positive that it was Taichi's because the baby looked just like him," Miyako explained. Kari looked to the ground.

"We still need solid proof…" Kari trailed. Miyako looked to the ceiling and nodded in agreement. Then a sudden thought hit her.

"Kari… do you remember when Mimi left with Sora the day the Takenouchi family left the Yagami castle? Remember how odd she was acting? Do you think she knew before hand that she was pregnant and just never told anybody?" Miyako asked, throwing ideas out there. Kari's eyes widened and she groaned.

"Why would she do this, Miyako?! If my parents ever find out, Taichi will be in so much trouble," Kari explained, staring strongly at Miyako.

Miyako nodded.

"But I'm more worried about what the Ishida Kingdom wants to do with the baby. They probably know its Taichi's child, as well. Otherwise they wouldn't have let Mimi stay with them. They'll probably use the child as blackmail or something," Miyako suggested, slouching her shoulders. Kari didn't answer, not wanting to think about such things.

"We have to tell Taichi," Kari explained. Miyako smiled.

"Ken and I were planning to tell him soon," she replied. Kari frowned.

"I think we should tell him now," Kari spoke back. Miyako's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No! I wasn't supposed to tell you this, Kari. Ken will be upset with me," she stated with a pout. Kari bit her lip.

"Taichi _has_ to know," she explained, walking towards the exit of the library. Miyako groaned.

"Okay, Kari, but let's get Ken."

* * *

Taichi yawned as he exited his room. One day he really was going to confiscate all the horns and hide them so no one can wake him up. Before he could close the door behind him, Kari walked up to him and grabbed his arm. Taichi tripped back, startled, and Kari pulled him into his chambers again.

Miyako and Ken followed behind the two of them and closed the door. Taichi raised his eyebrows.

"What's going on?" he asked, tapping his foot. Kari offered a fake a grin and motioned for him to sit down. He stared at the scary expression on his sister's face and sat down slowly.

"Taichi, we have something to tell you," she stated softly. Taichi rolled his eyes and mumbled an 'obviously'. Kari turned to Ken and Miyako who froze and groaned. Taichi sighed impatiently.

"Can we hurry this up, please?" he asked, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. He was still grumpy. Kari sighed sitting next to her brother and laying her head on his shoulder. Taichi raised an eyebrow and looked at Miyako and Ken for answers.

"Um-well, highness, I-I," Ken stuttered. Miyako smacked her head and shook her head. This was a bad idea.

"Well…?" he asked, glaring slightly. There was a moment of silence and Ken blushed. Miyako bit her lip.

"W-Well there's no easy way of explaining this, Prince Taichi, but…" Miyako paused and looked at the floor. Kari sat up and also stared at the floor. Taichi looked at all three of them and scoffed.

"Look, find me when you all actually plan on _telling_ me what's wrong," Taichi explained, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Taichi…Mimi has a baby," Kari spat out, standing up. Taichi froze by the door and turned his head around.

"What?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. Kari sighed and sat back down on the bed, staring at her older brother.

"Mimi has a baby, Taichi. She's at the Ishida castle with _your_ child," Kari explained, biting her lip. Taichi looked at all of them incredulously.

"I-If this is your idea of a _joke_, then it's not funny," Taichi explained with a glare, turning the door knob. Ken quickly ran to him and shut the door. Taichi gave him a cold look but Ken held his ground.

"We're not lying, you're Highness. I was captured by the Ishida army and was brought back to their castle. I saw Mimi there, and talked with her, as well. I can honestly say that the baby in her arms was _yours_," he told him firmly. Taichi looked at him dumbfounded and then back at Kari.

"Look, I-I don't know what's come over all of you, but I'm sure that Mimi didn't have a child with me," he explained, shaking his head. Kari gazed at him with pity and Miyako bit her lip.

"She was still very, very young, you're Highness. Barely a few months old," he replied softly.

"And how can you be sure you didn't have a child with Mimi? She's been gone for almost a year," Kari added. Taichi suddenly felt dizzy and sat down on the floor. What they were saying couldn't be true, could it? Mimi would have told him that she was pregnant. She _had_ been acting weird before she left…god, maybe she did have a baby. Maybe that baby was _his_, as well.

"This can't be happening," he groaned, shoving his face into his hands. What the _hell_ was he going to do? How could Mimi not tell him? Then he remembered something Ken had said.

"Wait…did you say Mimi was at the _Ishida_ castle?" he asked with grief, his brown eyes becoming more and more upset by the second. Miyako sat down next to Kari and nodded her head. Ken replied with a 'yes'.

Taichi didn't say anything and stared off into space. How could she do this to him? But when he thought about it, he did deserve it. He hurt her. This was his entirefault. God, he wanted to see her. Just to talk to her…to see his child.

"Taichi, are you okay?" Kari asked softly, going over to him, sitting down on the floor, and rubbing his back softly. Ken took Kari's spot on the bed and held Miyako's hand. Miyako hated seeing this happen. She hated that Mimi had done such a horrible thing.

Taichi still didn't reply, in total shock. Somehow he knew that what Ken had said was true. It explained why Mimi was so distant before she left. It explained everything.

"Why the hell would she go to the _Ishida_ castle," he whispered to himself. Kari heard and sighed.

"She made a bad decision, Taichi. We'll never know why unless she tells us," Kari explained.

"Actually, not everyone is evil at the Ishida castle. I think Prince Yamato is taking good care of Mimi. He did help me escape and she came down to see me with the prince, as well," Ken explained. Kari bit her lip and then looked at her brother. That was the wrong thing to say.

Taichi glared at Ken. Now Mimi was with Yamato? Even though he wasn't in love with Mimi, something about that made him jealous. Maybe it's because Yamato has always taken everything away from him. Or maybe it's because Yamato's father had caused this whole war.

"Just because he helped you escape doesn't mean anything," Taichi spat, glaring. Ken bit his lip and looked at the floor. Miyako looked at Taichi with pity.

"Look, maybe you all should leave…" Taichi suggested, not moving from his spot on the floor. Kari didn't move for a second and then sighed. She knew Taichi just needed to be alone for now, to get his thoughts straightened out. She motioned for Ken and Miyako to follow, and within a few seconds, Taichi was left alone with his thoughts in his chambers.

* * *

A few hours later, Taichi, Sora, and Kari were called to the Main Castle. The Motomiya family would be arriving shortly and they were needed to greet their guests.

Sora noticed that there was something very different with Taichi and she got worried. She hoped she didn't do anything. She had been rude with him in the morning…

Taichi stood next to her at the Main Entrance and was staring off into space, his eyes filled with so many emotions. She's never seen him like this. Not in a while. Sora could feel Queen Yagami looking at her, but she tried to pay attention to her husband, not to the queen.

Sora took Taichi's hand in hers, but she didn't receive a response from him. Was he really that upset with her? Sighing, Sora took her hand away and waited for their guests to arrive.

A red and gold decorated carriage made its way through the gates. When it stopped right in front of the castle entrance, Daisuke Motomiya was the first to step out. His maroon hair shined in the late afternoon sun and he smiled. Next were Jun and Jyou Motomiya. Jun carried their new baby girl in her arms and Jyou helped his wife off the carriage. Finally, King and Queen Motomiya also left the carriage.

As they made their way into the castle, everyone beamed at each other and bowed/curtsied first, out of manners.

Kari smiled slightly at Daisuke who grinned back. Kari found that odd considering that they left each other in awkward terms last time; after Daisuke had confessed his feelings for her and Kari had rejected them. For some reason, Kari noticed that he had grown a lot in one year and looked…handsome. He seemed to surprise her more and more.

"Welcome back," King Yagami smiled, giving King Motomiya a hug and grinning widely. King Motomiya's laughed loudly and returned the greeting. Jyou walked over to Sora and scooped her into his arms. Sora laughed.

"It's great to see you, Jyou," Sora stated, smiling brightly. He grinned and fixed his glasses.

"It's been too long," he responded. Jun walked up to them and beamed brightly at Sora and Taichi. Taichi tried his best to smile but ended up looking at the floor. He didn't want to be here right now. His mood had been ruined.

"And this must be little Eiko," Sora smiled, looking into Jun's arms. The baby girl had dark maroon hair with black eyes. She smiled and giggled at all the new faces, her chubby cheeks were imprinted with dimples. Sora laughed.

"She's definitely your daughter, Jun," Sora replied. Jun also laughed at the comment and nodded.

"She's a good girl. She barely ever cries," Jyou replied, glancing lovingly at his daughter. Taichi looked at the baby girl and suddenly felt sick. To think that Mimi had a baby girl like this one… and she was _his_ baby girl, as well

He started feeling dizzy again, all his thoughts and emotions swirling around in his head. Excusing himself from everyone, he walked towards the stairs. Sora's eyes followed him and she couldn't help feeling dreadful. She hated seeing Taichi like this. She felt even worse thinking that she might be the reason he's angry.

Jun raised an eyebrow at Sora and Sora responded with a shrug. Kari walked over to Jun and squealed at the young girl. This made little Eiko giggle even louder and raise her hands, grabbing for Kari. Jun laughed and handed her daughter to Kari, who gladly took her and started rubbing her chubby cheek.

The kings and queens walked into a different room, starting to discuss business on the war and troops while Daisuke, Kari, Sora, Jun, Jyou, and baby Eiko stayed where they were.

Kari laughed as Eiko started trilling her lips and Daisuke walked over to them, playing with his little niece, as well. Jun hovered over them, supervising and smiling along.

Jyou stood next to Sora and cleared his throat.

"So…has everything with Taichi been alright?" he asked quietly. Sora looked at her best friend and sighed.

"Everything's been…uncomfortable, Jyou," she answered honestly. She wanted to talk to him about everything. Jyou was the only person who she felt comfortable talking to, "We got into a fight yesterday, but made up the same night. I thought everything was fine this morning, but all of a sudden he's acting strange."

Jyou smiled slightly at Sora and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Did you ask him what was bothering him?" he asked. Sora bit her lip and shook her head.

"I'm scared that it might be because of me…" she trailed, looking at the floor. Jyou laughed and pushed her towards the stairs.

"You'll never know unless you ask," he told her wisely. Sora looked up towards the stairs and sighed. She turned back to Jyou and thanked him before heading up. He always got her to do things like this. He always motivated her.

As she got to the top, she knew that Taichi probably went into his old chambers. This was his old home. She smiled remembering the first time she had met him. How stubborn he had been. Some things never change…

She approached his chambers' door and knocked quietly. When she didn't hear an answer, she knew that she was allowed in. He probably knew it was her, anyway. As she opened the door, she saw Taichi lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a sullen expression.

Sora closed the door behind her and slowly made her way to the bed. She sat down next to him and looked at the bed sheets. He didn't say anything. She knew he didn't want to say anything.

Trying not to upset him even more, Sora got down to his level and rested her head on his chest, resting her arm on his waist. She quietly listened to his heartbeat and closed her eyes.

"I didn't do anything wrong this time, did I?" Sora asked softly. Taichi smiled slightly. He answered a few seconds later.

"No…"

Sora looked up into his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Then what's wrong?"

Taichi didn't know if it was right to tell her. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already had been. But…Sora should know. She's part of this problem now.

Sora noticed the guilty look on his face and got even more worried.

"Did _you_ do something wrong?" she asked quietly. Taichi looked away towards the window…and to Sora that meant 'yes'. She sat up and pulled him up with her. They both sat there, and Taichi still couldn't look at her.

"Taichi, what happened? What did you do?" she asked nervously. She hoped he was alright. Taichi looked up into her beautiful, worried ruby eyes and felt his heart sink. Mimi may have hurt him…but he had hurt her first. Now he was going to hurt Sora.

"Taichi, just tell me," Sora ordered, getting hold on his hand and holding it tightly. He bit his lip and stared at the sheets. Sora glared slightly and forced his face to look back into her eyes, "Taichi, tell-"

"Mimi has a baby," he stated softly. Sora heard that loud and clear and slouched her shoulders slightly. For a second she wondered why he cared so much, but then it hit her.

"She had a child…with another man, right?" Sora asked slowly, taking her hand away from Taichi's, praying that what she thought wasn't true. He looked to the sheets again and shook his head. Sora swore that her heart froze.

"That baby is _your_ baby, as well?" Sora asked with a slight hardness. Taichi couldn't look at her. He couldn't even stand the thought of it himself. Sora could feel a whole other sadness wash over her.

She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe that she had to deal with _this._ She got up quickly and was heading to the door.

"Wait- Sora," Taichi called. Sora stopped walking and stood there for a while.

"Where is she?" Sora spat, turning around and facing her husband. Taichi saw the anger and dread in her eyes. He'd done that to her.

"Mimi's at…the Ishida castle," he told her, bringing his legs to his chest and staring off into space again. Sora _hated_ that he was making that look. It's like he actually cares for her.

"Why is she there?!" she exclaimed, walking back to Taichi and standing in front of him. Taichi's eyes saddened even more.

"Because I hurt her…She probably wants to get back at me…I can't think of any other reason. She's just going to give our baby to the Ishida King…and who knows what he's going to do," Taichi replied softly. Sora glared at him and felt her tears resurfacing. So he cared about that baby. He cared about the baby he had with Mimi. That hurt Sora beyond words.

"And Mimi's with Yamato…she's with _Yamato_," he spat, staring hard at the floor. Sora broke at that point.

"Why do you _care_ that she's with another man, Taichi?" Sora asked with a low voice, hiding her tears and replacing them with anger. Taichi looked up and raised an eyebrow. He understood why she was upset now and shook his head.

"Sora, it's not that! You know how much I despise Yamato, right? Mimi knows how much I don't like him, as well, and she still decides to-"

"Enough, Taichi! If you care so much about that then why don't you go to the Ishida castle and see your _illegitimate_ child and Mimi! See if I give a damn anymore," Sora shouted, leaving the chambers and slamming the door behind her. Taichi groaned in aggravation and knocked down a lamp out of anger.

This couldn't be happening.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long, long wait! It's partly my fault and partly my teachers' faults. School and junior year are REALLY getting to me, but I finally got this chapter out! Hope you all enjoy because it starts to get interesting from here on...please review! That would make my day!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

* * *

Kari bit her lip, wondering if now would be a good time to talk to him. When Daisuke and the rest of his family entered the castle yesterday, all Daisuke had said to her was 'hello,' and 'It's been a long time'. During dinner, he talked with her once, asking how her year had been. 

Now she wasn't sure if this was the same Daisuke who had confessed his feelings for her last year…had he gotten over them _that_ quickly? The one thing that bothered her more was that she was actually_ upset_ that he didn't have those feelings anymore.

Ignoring the nagging feeling in her head, she walked away from his chambers' door. There was no way she was going to approach him first. If he wanted to converse with her and spend time with her, then he'd find her, right?

God, where was Miyako when you needed her? Sighing, she walked down the hall but stopped abruptly when Taichi's old chambers' door came into view. With a sudden pang of dread, she remembered with great detail the look on his face when she, Miyako, and Ken had told her about his child…with Mimi. He and Sora hadn't come to dinner, leaving Kari with one explanation- Taichi had told Sora and everything fell apart. Miyako came to tell her, last night, that Taichi hadn't gone back to his castle… so he must still be in his old room.

It was still early in the morning, so Taichi was probably sleeping. Kari decided to check up on him, bringing her thin hand to the door and knocking slightly. When there was no answer, she pushed some of her light brown hair behind her ears and opened the door.

Taichi slept on his old bed, a sour look imprinted onto his face. He still had yesterday's clothes on and Kari couldn't help but notice the broken candle lamp on the floor. Not wanting to wake him and aggravate him more, she closed the door behind her and sighed.

She gasped when she turned to walk away and saw someone standing behind her. Daisuke chuckled and hushed her, but she glared slightly, bringing her arm to her chest.

"Don't do that! You know I get frightened easily," she explained with a scowl. Daisuke grinned and shook it off.

"I was going to head downstairs but I saw you peeking into Taichi's room, so I went to see what you were up to," he explained nonchalantly, walking towards the stairs. Kari sighed to herself, watching him slowly. Their conversations were so short and pathetic that it actually hurt her to talk to him. What had happened to them?

Daisuke then stopped in his steps and turned around, looking at Kari with worry.

"Is he okay?" he asked softly, a few feet in front of her. Kari looked at the floor and shook her head.

"What do you think, Daisuke? He didn't come down for dinner and he's been acting strange…" Kari retorted, leaning against Taichi's door and staring at the floor. Daisuke looked at her with pity. He knew she was taking his pain out on herself…that's how she sympathized with others.

He quickly walked back to her and brought her thin frame to his. Kari blushed and noticed her heart beat speed up. She suddenly felt a little nauseous and a little weak.

"He'll be fine, Kari, don't worry," he whispered into her ear. Kari felt something crawl up her skin and give her goose bumps. She had _never_ felt this way with Daisuke before…only with Takeru…

She quickly shook her head to erase the thought of the Ishida boy and pulled away.

"T-Thanks, Daisuke," she stated softly, blushing and looking at the floor. Daisuke smiled.

"Anytime, bud," he announced while turning on his heel and walking down the stairs. Kari looked at the spot he had been standing in, and shut her eyes tightly. He couldn't be doing this to her.

* * *

Sora shot up from her bed and held her head with a sudden, soft cry. She had the dream, again. The horrible nightmare with the blue-eyed soldier was still haunting her. Why wouldn't it just go away? Why wouldn't _he _go away? 

Sora then noticed the cold, empty spot next to her. She quickly worried about where Taichi was, but then the events of last night all came flying back to her with a jolt. She felt her stomach drop and her throat tighten. He hadn't come home…he'd been a coward and stayed away from her. And he had the _nerve_ of telling her to face her problems.

She glared at her sheets and fell back with a groan, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that Taichi had a child already…with _Mimi._ She was supposed to bear Taichi's first child, not _her. _She hated this. She hated all of this.

Why was this all happening to her? For as long as Sora could remember, she'd never done anything wrong…never hurt anyone intentionally. Why was she being punished?

God, she needed to get away…_far_ away.

A knock on her door suddenly brought her back to reality. She called for the person to come in as she reached for her robe and wrapped it around her slim body. Jyou walked in with a bubbly Eiko in his arms. The small girl stared at Sora with her big dark eyes and giggled as she played with her tiny rattle. Jyou laughed and leaned against the door frame.

"May we come in?" he asked with a grin. Sora smiled and nodded, motioning them forward. Jyou closed the door behind him and took a seat on the bed next to Sora, placing Eiko on his lap, sitting up. She put the rattle into her mouth and cooed. Sora smiled, running her fingers through Eiko's soft, dark maroon hair.

Jyou smiled at his daughter and began to speak.

"So…both you and Taichi didn't come down for dinner yesterday…I'm guessing things didn't go so well?" he stated with a slight look of worry. Sora bit her lip and looked towards the covered window, the sun was trying to shine through and illuminate her room.

When Sora didn't answer, Jyou started to worry a little more. This was something different. Sora would always tell him what was on her chest, whatever was bothering her.

"Sora…?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Eiko started trilling her lips and looked up at her father, laughing. Jyou smiled at his pride and joy, but then quickly brought his attention back to his best friend. Sora still didn't say anything. She didn't want to tell Jyou about Mimi and Taichi.

"Is…Taichi hurting you?" he asked with concern, knowing that Taichi would never do that, but it would get her talking. When Sora didn't answer, he started to think that maybe Taichi _was_ hurting her. Of course, Jyou was thinking physically hurting her.

"Sora… I know Taichi has a short temper and sometimes can take his anger out on-"

"No…!" Sora stopped him, closing her eyes abruptly and shaking her head, "Taichi wouldn't ever hurt me _that_ way…Jyou you wouldn't understand," she explained. Jyou looked at her desolately.

"Sora…I've been married for almost two and a half years now. How could I _not _understand?" he asked softly. Eiko started to get a little fidgety, wanting to leave the room. She whimpered softly and tugged on her father's sleeve. Sora looked at him with a hard face, letting tears blur her vision.

"You could _never_ understand what I'm going through, Jyou," she stated, getting up off her bed and heading towards the room where her handmaidens prepared her bath. Jyou watched her walk away and got up slowly. If he couldn't help her, then who could?

* * *

Yamato walked to the Servants' Quarters, wanting to talk to his brother and apologize for his outburst two days ago. Takeru was good at hiding his feelings, especially from Yamato, but that didn't stop Yamato from pulling the truth out of him. 

As he got close to the Servants' Quarters, General Hisoka Arai stood in front of it, as if he was waiting for him the whole time…maybe he was.

His icy-blue eyes pierced through Yamato's calm, dark, blue ones. His armor was worn out with dirt, probably from a battle. He looked tired and angry, ready to attack anyone that he pleased. He smirked slightly and clicked his tongue at him.

"You're highness…how are you this morning?" he asked with a smile that sent shivers down Yamato's back.

"Quite fine, general," he spat, glaring slightly. General Arai gave him a cold look and walked up to the eighteen-year-old prince.

"I know what you've done, _Prince_ Yamato. That Yagami soldier boy didn't escape on his own," he whispered, his rough voice bouncing off Yamato's skin. Yamato didn't say anything, staring boldly at the general.

"Don't think that just because you're the crown prince that I won't get your father to punish you for this act," he stated with disgust, his face dangerously close to Yamato's. If looks could kill, Yamato would be dead. This didn't scare Yamato one bit, though.

"You forget who has higher authority, _general_. Don't underestimate my power, either," Yamato retorted, walking away from the devil general and into the Servant's chambers, leaving General Hisoka Arai with a threat.

A few servants looked up at the prince and quickly started questioning him. Yamato shrugged them off and walked over to his brother's bed, where he slept there soundly. Yamato sighed and knelt down in front of Takeru, trying to shake off the adrenaline rushing through him after his encounter with General Arai.

"Takeru, hey, wake up," he shook him softly and Takeru groaned, flicking his brother away, wanting to get back to his dream. Yamato sighed with frustration and shook him harder. Takeru moaned, giving up, and opening one of his bright, blue eyes.

"Yamato? Do you have any idea what time it is?! Its way too early, go to bed," he explained, facing the other way and sighing. Yamato rolled his eyes.

"It's almost noon, Takeru," he explained with a slight smile. Takeru quickly sat up and stared at his brother with disbelief.

"What?! Why didn't anyone wake me up?" he asked, scrambling out of his bed and trying to find his clothes for the day. Yamato chuckled and shook his head.

"Look…Takeru, I just wanted to apologize, again, for overreacting a few days ago," he told his younger brother. Takeru looked from behind his shoulder to Yamato and grinned.

"God, Yamato, it's been one whole day. I'm used to all of it, anyway," he laughed, putting on his shirt. Yamato raised an eyebrow and looked curiously at his brother.

"Used to what?" he asked the younger boy. Takeru stumbled with buttoning his shirt but then looked up at his older brother.

"You overreacting and being moody. It's nothing too new," he explained, smiling as he finished with his shirt and then started combing his hair. Yamato glared slightly.

"Takeru, I don't _mean _to overreact, okay? You just _have _to stop putting yourself down because of father. He cares about you deep down, I know it," he stated while standing up. Takeru frowned and sighed.

"And you're just going to have to understand that it's the _truth_, Yamato. Father will never feel that way about me again. It doesn't hurt me anymore…it only hurts you," he explained, looking for his boots. Yamato glared, ready to overreact again, but stopped himself.

"You know what, Takeru, it _does_ hurt me. And I can't help but let it hurt me…" he elaborated solemnly, heading towards the door. Takeru sighed and called for his brother, but Yamato left, slamming the door behind him.

Takeru sat down on his bed and rested his chin on his hand. If only Yamato would open up more often rather then keep all his emotions inside.

Yamato walked towards the castle entrance, not noticing Mimi smiling at him as he walked away. Mimi furrowed her brow and watched him leave. Should she go see what was wrong? Ayame played with Mimi's necklace and started becoming restless. Mimi saw Yamato on his horse, galloping away into the distance. She sighed and walked back into her chambers, letting her soft pink dress drag behind her.

* * *

Sora was formulating a plan in her mind. She just needed to leave the castle for a few hours, needed to spend time with herself and calm down. She walked into the kitchen that was part of her castle and scanned the area for Miyako. She let her soft, casual, yellow dress drag behind her as she walked around some more. 

When she found Miyako, Sora quickly walked up to her and smiled.

"Miyako, do you know where Koushiro might be?" she asked politely. Miyako turned and grinned at the princess. She was quite shocked that Sora was talking with her after hearing that Jyou didn't help her feel any better. The story was going around the whole castle from servant to servant.

"Actually, you're Highness, Koushiro's in the other castle," she told her brightly. Sora frowned slightly. If she went to the other castle, it would only mean that her chances of bumping into Taichi were higher. She wasn't ready to 'bump' into him quite yet.

Squeezing the dark cloak in her hands, Sora sighed.

"Is there any way of bringing him over here so I could talk with him?" she asked Miyako softly. Miyako smiled and nodded.

"Of course, princess! Don't worry, I'll go get him myself," she explained, dropping her rag and heading towards the kitchen's exit.

"Thank you so much, Miyako. I appreciate it," she said with gratitude, but Miyako waved it off and quickly headed towards the entrance. Sora sighed, walking out as well and waiting for both Miyako and Koushiro to come back.

After a few minutes of waiting, she suddenly noticed her urge to be in Taichi's arms and forgiving him for everything…but she knew she couldn't do that. Just because she needed Taichi didn't mean she was happy about the whole situation. She was actually quite furious about the current situation.

Koushiro and Miyako walked into the castle and Sora stood up, smiling at the both of them.

"Good afternoon, you're Highness!" Koushiro grinned, being overly ecstatic on purpose, hoping to better her mood. Miyako rolled her eyes and hit him secretly. She talked to him on the way here to act normal but he obviously didn't pay attention.

"Thank you so much, Miyako," Sora stated again, taking Koushiro by the arm and leading him outside through the entrance again. Miyako bowed and walked back to the kitchen, giving both of them a curious look.

When they both were outside away from the soldiers and guards, Sora stopped and smiled at him.

"Um- Koushiro, what's the farthest village from the Yagami castles?" she asked, placing the dark cloak around her body, letting it drape her bright dress. Koushiro thought about it for a second and smiled.

"That would be the Haruka village, close to the Ishida border," Koushiro explained, suddenly realizing, after he had answered, what Sora wanted, "Do you want to go there, you're Highness?"

Sora took off her tiara and held it in her hands.

"Would you take me there Koushiro? I just need to be far away from this place right now," she explained to Koushiro with pleading eyes. Koushiro's eyes widened slightly and he stuttered.

"You're Highness, i-it's not s-safe for you in that village! It's far too close to the Ishida kingdom! It's too close to the border," he exclaimed. Sora looked at the ground and shook her head.

"I'll be safe, Koushiro, no one will know who I am. Please? Just for a few hours and no one will have to know," she explained, holding onto his hands. Koushiro sighed. He couldn't disobey her orders, but he didn't want to get her in any kind of trouble.

"I'm sorry, you're Highness. I can't do that…It's too dangerous for a soon-to-be queen," he explained, stepping back. Sora shut her eyes tightly and sighed.

"Koushiro, you_ need_ to take me there, I order it," she said firmly. Koushiro bit his lip and looked at the ground. He had to obey her.

"As you wish, you're Highness…but Taichi must-"

"Taichi doesn't need to know anything," Sora interrupted, heading to a carriage and sitting down inside of it. Koushiro looked at her with pity and then at the floor. Just a few hours ago he had talked with Taichi, and he was in such bad shape. Taichi felt horrible for hurting Sora, but he hated keeping secrets from her. If Koushiro could only tell him that Sora was also keeping secrets, it might make Taichi feel somewhat better...or somewhat worse.

* * *

Kari grinned as she held Eiko in her arms and rocked her back and forth as she sucked her thumb slightly. Jun sighed, pulling her baby's small finger out of her mouth. 

"She's developing such a bad habit," Jun said with a slight chuckle and Kari smiled, moving some of Eiko's dark hair out of her eyes. Jun got up and found a small band where she took some of Eiko's hair and put it up so it looked as if a bean sprout were growing on top of her head. Kari's heart melted…she was just too cute.

"I could just eat her," Kari sighed, giggling as Eiko reached out for her mother. Jun scooped her up and patted her small back softly. Jun looked at Kari with a big smile and laughed.

"It's such a joy to have a daughter, but it's also very tiring. I'm so lucky to have Jyou, though! He helps out a lot," Jun said with a grateful sigh. Kari beamed and patted Jun on the back as a joke.

"How's Daisuke taking it? Being an uncle and all?" Kari asked with a smile, knowing that Jun would say something funny. Jun giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Daisuke has become so mature it's actually pretty scary, but whenever he's around Eiko he becomes an immature little brat again," she paused to laugh and then continued, "Whenever he's around Eiko, only _he_ is allowed to play with her. He's so protective of her, as well."

Kari smiled at that. It sounded just like Daisuke for the most part. He actually had matured, though. It was scary.

"Yeah, he is acting quite strange lately," Kari explained, sighing. Jun looked at the younger girl and smiled, placing Eiko into her small wooden crib where she played with her rattle, once again.

"Want to know a little secret?" Jun asked with a wink. Kari straightened up and nodded with a smile. Jun went back to her bed and sat down next to Kari, placing her hands on her lap.

"My parents have been looking for a princess to make a marriage alliance. Recently, Daisuke went with them to meet the princess of the Nakamura kingdom, Princess Masami. When he came back, he couldn't stop talking about her," Jun explained with a laugh, "He'd fallen head over heals for the princess. I've meet her just a few days ago when she came to visit our castle. She's just delightful and almost exactly like Daisuke!"

Kari felt something inside of her drop. He was going to be married to some princess in the Nakamura kingdom. That's why he didn't have feelings for her anymore… he had feelings for that _Princess Masami_.

Kari put on a fake grin and looked at Jun.

"Really?! Are you're parents planning to marry him off with her?" she asked with a bigger and faker grin. Jun shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"I hope so! Oh, my little brother is growing up!" she exclaimed with a giggle, "Can you believe it, Kari? You've known him for almost as long as I have. Isn't it quite scary?!"

Kari looked at the ground and smiled to herself half-heartedly.

"It's terrifying…"

* * *

It took a good two and a half hours to reach the Haruka village, and Sora smiled as she saw it approaching. She saw young village children running around, playing some sort of game. She saw the men working on building more houses and plowing their farms. It was such a beautiful village…how could it be dangerous? It didn't look as if any Ishida soldiers had attacked it. The picture of the icy blue-eyed soldier suddenly filled her mind and she closed her eyes quickly, trying to get rid of the feeling. 

She felt the carriage come to a halt and Sora sighed as she got up and out of it. Koushiro helped her down and smiled.

"So here we are, you're Highness. Just like you wanted," he stated while motioning towards the row of small houses. Sora sighed and looked around, taking in the peaceful surroundings.

"At what time would you like to leave, princess?" Koushiro asked politely, running his hand through his short, red hair. Sora looked at him and bit her lip.

"I just need a few hours, Koushiro," she replied. Koushiro sighed and nodded, not wanting her to stay this far away from the safety of the castle for too long. Sora scanned her surroundings again, breathing in the fresh air and reveling in the bright atmosphere.

She couldn't find anyplace that would be suitable for her to just sit and think. She looked around some more and then noticed a vast forest close to the village, right next to the end of the village.

"Koushiro, what's that forest?" she asked, pointing to it. Koushiro followed her finger and tilted his head.

"That's the Akagi forest. That forest _is_ the border between the Ishida kingdom and the Yagami kingdom. Its out of bounds for both kingdoms…no one is allowed in there. No troops, no soldiers, nothing," Koushiro explained, hoping that she wasn't planning on going in there. Sora absorbed this information and smiled. That _would _be the perfect place to just sit and think. And it should be safe if no one was allowed in there.

"Alright, Koushiro, I'll see you in a few hours," she explained with a small wave, walking away from the carriage. Koushiro was speechless for a second but then regained his thoughts.

"You're Highness! You can't go by yourself! I'm going to come with you," he explained. Sora turned and shook her head.

"No, Koushiro, I need to be by myself. I promise you I'll be back in two hours, perfectly safe," she told him, putting some of her auburn hair behind her ear. Koushiro shook his head frantically.

"No you're Highness! I can't do that! Everyone would have my head if something happened to you-"

"Koushiro I _order_ you to stay right there," Sora announced, using her authority to make him listen. She hated doing this to him, but she really needed him to cooperate. She could trust Koushiro.

Koushiro shut his mouth, looked at her deeply, and sighed.

"No more than two hours, you're Highness…"

She smiled and went back to hug him quickly, "I promise. Thank you so much, Koushiro."

And with that, Sora made her way to the forest. When she reached the border, she noticed the row of Yagami soldiers near the outside of it. She wasn't positive that if she told them she was Sora Takenouchi, they'd let her through. Should she risk it?

Putting all rational thoughts behind her, she looked for a way to get in without having to face the soldiers. On one side of the forest, there weren't any soldiers. Sora thought it was quite odd but then again, no one expects someone to go into the forest. From what Koushiro said, both kingdoms knew it was illegal to do so.

She easily and swiftly went past the row of soldiers through the side of the forest where there weren't any soldiers. She sighed and continued further into it. She noticed that for a forest, it was quite tranquil and quiet. The birds chirping in the distance and the soft wind blowing in her face made her relax. She pulled her cloak close to her body and walked some more.

Listening intently, Sora noticed the soft rumblings of a stream and smiled to herself. That would be a great spot to sit and reflect her feelings wouldn't it? She followed the noise and after a few minutes, she was met by a lake, not a stream. Sighing, she walked towards the water and absorbed the beautiful sight. This place was _perfect. _She couldn't have found a better spot to herself.

But suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she noticed that someone was sitting to her right. He was a few feet in front of her and to the side. He was also wearing a cloak and had shining blond hair. Sora's heart started to pump in her ears. No one was allowed in this forest so what was this person doing here? Would he harm her?

Not wanting to take any chances, Sora took a step back, only to step on a twig branch, which snapped and made noise. The young man turned around and soon she was met by a sudden splash of blue from his eyes. Sora stood there, too scared to move, as he got up and stared at her.

"What are you doing here? This forest is off limits," his deep voice asked. His cloak hid his clothing and Sora bit her lip. She knew better than to talk to strangers…she could just turn around and run, but suddenly she got curious, as well.

"I-I could be asking you the same question, sir," she replied with a slight stutter. He narrowed his eyes slightly, examining her. He noticed how her auburn hair curled slightly as it fell right past her shoulders, and he was mesmerized by her eyes.

"If you really want to know, I come here to be by myself," he explained, turning around and sitting back down, staring into the lake. Sora tilted her head curiously and took a deep breath.

"T-That's actually why I-I came, as well," she said softly. He heard her, though, because it was so quiet and peaceful, you could hear anything. He looked over his shoulder and watched as she looked at the ground, debating whether or not she should leave or not. After a brief, awkward silence, she decided that she should leave. She knew better than to put herself in this kind of danger. She had no idea who this man was.

"Don't mind me, you can stay here, too, if you like," he called after Sora turned around. Sora paused and bit her lip. This _was_ a great spot…and she could sit far away from him. Sighing, she turned around and walked a good ten feet away from him and sat down. The young man minded his own business, staring out into the lake. Sora would turn every few minutes just to make sure he didn't try to do anything that might hurt her. This actually wasn't very peaceful considering she was on full alert.

After a while, the young man with blond hair noticed her constant insecurity. He smiled and rolled his eyes slightly.

"I'm not going to do anything, I'm not that kind of person," he told her from where he was sitting. Sora blushed and looked in the other direction, bringing her legs to her chest.

"I-I don't know that," she told him, fidgeting with her cloak. He smiled and rolled his eyes again. Sora sighed, looking into the water and trying to calm down. A while later, for no particular reason, but for _everything_, she started to cry. Forgetting that fact that the blond haired young man was still there, she let her head fall into her knees and let everything out. Since last night she wanted to really break down and cry, but she didn't, wanting to stay angry instead of staying upset. But now her emotions got the better of her.

She couldn't stop thinking of everything Queen Yagami had said, what Taichi had told her last night, all the pressure and pain from last year and this year was just too much on her. She wasn't someone to cry a lot, but lately, that's all she could do. Cry her heart out until she just couldn't cry anymore. These past three days, Sora's probably wept more than she has in her whole entire life…it wasn't fair.

Unaware of the fact that she was sobbing quite loudly, she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder and instantly jolted up. The blond haired young man stood behind her, holding a loin cloth in front of her face. Sora took it gratefully, wiping at her tears until her cheeks became red.

Hesitantly, the young man took a seat next to Sora, staring out into the lake again. The only thing either of them could hear was the sound of Sora's sniffles. She didn't sense anything wrong with this young man so she didn't move.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked awkwardly, obviously not used to people breaking down in front of him. Sora sighed and laughed slightly.

"Why, do you want your handkerchief back?" she asked with a smile, rubbing at her eyes to get everything out. The young man smiled and turned his face back to the lake in front of them, "I'm sorry; it was just one of those moments…"

"When everything gets out of hand and hard to handle? I know what you mean…why do you think I come here?" he explained lightly, in his own world. He sighed and leaned behind his hands. Sora looked at her hands, they were shaking. Had things really gotten way out of hand?

Sora then looked at the young man, and now that he was sitting back and leaning on his hands, his cloak moved slightly, but enough for Sora to see his robes underneath. Her eyes widened when she saw blue and white…with the Ishida crest on his breast pocket.

Sora's body stiffened and she quickly knew she had to get out of here. She was definitely not safe. She quickly got up and the scrambled to find her balance, unaware that her gold tiara had slipped out of her hands. The young man looked at her strangely and as she walked away, he noticed the crown on the floor and quickly picked it up.

"Hey, you dropped this," The young man called coolly, jogging up to her and grabbing her hand. Sora tried pulled her arm away violently, and she winced as she felt pain shoot up her arm. He held onto her hand, handing her the tiara, which he noticed was quite odd for a commoner to have. He noticed the worry and desperation in her ruby eyes, and slowly saw tears brim her lower lashes.

His eyes then went to the crest on her cloak and his eyes widened, as well. It was the navy and gold Yagami crest embedded into the dark material. He bit his lip and looked at her with a slight smile.

"So you're a Yagami?" he asked with a slight chuckle. He sounded friendly enough, but Sora didn't want to take any chances.

"Let me go! Please…" she trailed, tugging at her arm. He then noticed that she wouldn't have a tiara for no reason…a sudden realization hit him. She didn't look like Kari, so she could only be one other person.

"You're Princess Sora Takenouchi…aren't you?" Sora's heart pounded loudly, and her adrenaline was getting the better of her. Now she was going to die. This lucky Ishida follower would be able to kill a valuable icon to the Yagami throne. How _stupid_ could she have been?! Wanting to come here is like walking into a lion's den.

He noticed her hand shaking in his and he bit his lip slightly.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you…and I'm not about to go back on my word, princess," he explained softly. Sora still didn't trust him, but his eyes looked sincere, and he hadn't hurt her at this point…yet.

"I'm not like my father…I promise you, you're safe," he whispered, loosening his grip on her arm. Sora bit her lip. If she was smart, she would have pulled away and ran…but she didn't move. Sora then noticed that not only did he have the Ishida emblem on his robes…his cloak had the _royal_ mark of the Ishida kingdom.

"You're n-not like you're father?" Sora asked softly, not understanding what he meant, but slowly putting pieces together. _God_, she hoped that her suspicions weren't true…

"My names Yamato Ishida…I'm crown prince to the Ishida throne."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Again sorry for the long wait! This story is actually really hard to flow with just becauseI have like 20 writer's block when i'm writing it. But here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and please leave a review on how you think it is!

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon

* * *

Sora shook her head, taking a few more steps back from Yamato. This couldn't be happening, this _couldn't_ be happening… 

Yamato looked at her intensely. So _this_ was Sora Takenouchi…this was the girl who's mother had been murdered because of his father and that damn General Arai. She was different than what he'd imagined her to look like. The way Mimi made her sound, he expected her to be…well not this attractive.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked her softly. Sora looked up into his clear eyes and brought her face to her hands.

"I hate you…" she whispered. He smiled and leaned against one foot.

"That's understandable," he stated, offering her a slight smirk. Sora looked into his face again and glared. He took a step towards her but she flinched.

"No! Don't come near me," she shouted, looking at him fearfully. At this point she wasn't sure if he still was going to hurt her. He was an Ishida, he couldn't be trusted. Yamato frowned slightly and sighed.

"If you don't believe that I'm safe, take a look," he told her, opening up his cloak and showing her that he had no weapon with him but his sword. He took it out of its sheath and dropped in on the floor. Sora's chest heaved as she felt the urge to run grow. He then motioned to his horse, which was now drinking out of the lake. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed the white stallion before.

"See? I'm all by myself…no other men with me," he explained. Sora bit her lip and shook her head again.

"If you didn't believe me, even a little bit, you would have ran away by now…" he stated, gazing at her deeply with his blue eyes as some of his blond hair got in front of them. Sora felt a new urge to get revenge on him, to get some vengeance.

"You killed my mother. You ruined everything for me…" she spat, glaring at him so hard that he didn't expect it. Yamato bit his lip and glowered at her.

"_I_ didn't do anything to your mother. And I didn't want either of you to be harmed. My father's hurting my family just as much as he's hurting yours…don't _ever _say that it was my fault," he stated with a slight force. Sora let her tears fall down and Yamato instantly felt regretful.

"He killed her…he ruined everything," Sora ranted. She knew that he thought she was insane, everyone did. He took a few steps closer to her, and when she didn't step back, he knew that he was making some kind of progress. He wanted to apologize to her once and for all, even though he didn't do anything personally. It was all his father's doing but he felt as if he owed it to this girl.

"I understand what you're going through…I can _help_ you," he spoke softly, not wanting her to run away. He actually wanted to talk to her just because he felt like he _had _to. His family and army had caused this girl so much pain…and he could tell.

Sora's head snapped up and she glared at him even more.

"Stop telling me you understand! _Everyone_ needs to stop telling me they understand! No one could possibly comprehend what I'm going through…it's all madness," she shouted, bringing her hands up to her head and leaning against a tree.

Now he stood right in front of her, pulling her hands away from her face so she'd stare right at him. She'd lost it, he could tell by her eyes. She didn't care where she was or who she was with; she'd completely lost her sanity. She needed comfort.

"That's where you're wrong, Sora Takenouchi. I do understand…My mother was murdered, as well, and my father's so sure it was someone from the Yagami kingdom that he's going to do everything he in his power to get revenge…that's why this war is taking place…don't you see? Ever since I lost my mother, I have lost everything else…my friends, my reputation, and even my father. My family's torn apart, my kingdom's crumbling, and the period after my mother's death was _hell._ I know what you're going through, princess. I've had the same look on my face…I've shed the same tears, walked down the same path. And I'm _still_ going through all of that…that's why I'm here, in the middle of the forest, so I can calm down and get away from all the other insanity. Don't tell me I don't understand you…I'm the only one who will understand you more than you understand yourself right now," he stated. Sora looked deep into his eyes and then down at the ground. Yamato let go of her hands and also stared at the floor, all his old emotions were resurfacing. He scoffed and walked back to his spot in front of the lake.

Sora stood in her position for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only fifteen minutes. He couldn't possibly be the Ishida prince…he was trying to _help_ her. Sora knew that Yamato had lost his mother because Taichi had mentioned it once, but other than that, Sora was shocked. He did go through what she was going through at the moment. He was the only one that could ever understand her…but she couldn't do this. Taichi hated Yamato; she couldn't do this to Taichi.

But then Sora remembered their fight from last night and the night before. Taichi couldn't help her, but maybe Yamato could. And if Taichi could still care about Mimi, then he would just have to get used to the fact that Yamato _could_ help her. Wiping her eyes completely, she walked up to Yamato and took a seat next to him. She suddenly regretted it when she felt this awkwardness envelop them.

"The Yagami kingdom would never kill your mother…" Sora stated softly, her voice still cracking from her escapade a moment ago. She didn't know what else to say. Yamato didn't look at her and smiled softly, obviously settled down.

"I know…in fact I'm positive they didn't kill her. We all were very good friends, especially my parents and Taichi's parents. My father just went into a horrible stage of depression after my mother's death, and since the dagger stabbed my mother's chest had the Yagami emblem on it…who else is there to blame?" he explained while turning to look at her. Sora absorbed the information and brought her legs to her chest, sniffing in. She stared out into the lake and both of them didn't say a word. Sora was then aware of the fact of how vulnerable she'd made herself…but Yamato hadn't done anything, and by the way things were going, she didn't think that he would do anything.

They sat there for a while again, not saying a word, just letting their thoughts encase them in even deeper emotions. Yamato decided that now would be a good time to apologize to her and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, on behalf of my father, for everything. I know it doesn't help you very much, but it makes me feel somewhat better," he explained with his deep, melodious voice. Sora still stared out into the lake, breathing hard.

"Who was he?" she asked softly. Yamato turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Who was he? The man that killed my mother…what was his name?" she asked with more clarity. Yamato struggled for a few seconds, not sure if answering her was a bright idea, but when he looked at her solemn face and shaking hands, he knew that the sooner she had closure, the better it would be for her.

"His name is Hisoka Arai, and just recently, he's been moved up to the position of General of the Army…for killing your mother," he explained with one breath. The truth hurts, but for some reason, he knew that she needed to learn that.

Sora nodded slowly, biting her lip and staring off into space. Yamato sighed and ran a hand through his thick, blond hair. He looked at her and noticed that she had become uncomfortable, and her eyes were shut tight. When he became aware of the fact that her body was shaking, he suddenly became suspicious.

"Did Arai do anything else?" he asked her. Sora winced and tried to hold back more of her tears. Yamato looked at her with pity and sighed.

"If it helps… I bet General Arai would kill me in a second if I wasn't crown prince. For some reason, I have a feeling that all he wants is power and he's using my father to obtain it," he explained lightly, watching her face twist in disgust and fear.

After a few moments she finally spoke.

"First he killed my mother right before my eyes…and then he wanted to kill me. But before even _trying_ to take away my life, he-" Sora cut herself off, closing her eyes tightly and bringing her head to her knees. Yamato understood what she was trying to say and shook his head in disgust. That bastard tried to take the poor girl's innocence away without her consent. What a _damn_ bastard.

"Lucky for me a soldier barged in and fought him off of me," Sora whispered softly. Yamato didn't know what to say. Not only had her mother been killed before her eyes, Arai tried to make her suffer before he was ready to kill her.

For another long time, both of them didn't say anything to each other. It was odd, they'd only known each other for a half hour…but both wanted to tell the other so many things that they couldn't tell anyone else.

"So…how's Taichi?" Yamato asked softly, staring out into the lake with a far off look. He actually missed having a good friend. Sora slumped a little and Yamato noticed.

"I wouldn't know at the moment…" Sora replied with a monotonous voice. Yamato raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"So, you two had a fight?" he smiled. Sora turned and looked at him with such an upset look that his smile disappeared.

"It's more than that…I'm afraid that we'll never be able to get through a conversation without fighting, now," Sora replied with a sigh. Yamato sat up straighter.

"What do you mean?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. Sora turned to him and offered a small glare.

"I mean that Taichi found out, from Ken, that Mimi has _his _child," she stated bluntly, now glaring at the ground. Yamato's eyes widened and he sighed.

"So that soldier did figure it out…" he spoke quietly. Sora shook her head and groaned. Yamato looked at her as she leaned back and couldn't help but notice her lean figure. He quickly looked away and blushed to himself. What was he doing?

"Well don't blame Mimi for this…it's not her fault," Yamato explained through his teeth, staring out at the sun. Sora turned her head and huffed.

"I blame Taichi, as well…" she trailed, biting her nail. She missed him right now. Yamato turned and shook is head abruptly.

"It's not his fault either, Sora. They were together at that time," Yamato spoke. Sora glowered. Apparently Mimi had had a little chat with Yamato on this subject.

"Well, Taichi's not too happy about the fact that you and Mimi are together now, either. That also kills me…" Sora grunted, resting her chin on her hand. Yamato raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"What? Mimi and I aren't together…where on earth did you hear that?" He asked with a slight smile. Sora turned and tilted her head. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

"It doesn't matter anyway…he still cares for her," Sora replied, trying not to break down about that fact. Yamato chuckled again at her naivety. Sora looked at him and quirked a brow. She didn't find this humorous at all.

"He probably does care about Mimi, but according to her, he loves you. That's not going to change, from what I've heard," he told her, leaning back on his hands. Sora thought of the idea and for some reason, it made sense. Why was Yamato Ishida always seemingly right?

"But I'll never be able to bear his first child…" She trailed, slouching a little, and wiping at stray tears. Yamato turned and gave her a sympathetic look. Sora sighed and shook her head. After a while she noticed the absurdity of the current situation. A few moments ago she would have done anything to get away from him and return back to Koushiro…now she didn't want to leave. She felt safe and reassured. Feelings she hadn't felt for the longest time…

"What are we doing?" she asked softly, letting the wind blow in her face and push her hair behind her. Yamato stared off into the distance and sighed.

"I don't know…"

Sora looked at the grass and slowly traced a blade with her finger. Looking up at the sun she soon noticed that Koushiro would be worried about her, it was getting pretty late.

"Actually I should get going…" she announced softly. Yamato nodded and leaned back against his hands, again. Sora fastened her cloak tight around her and made sure she had her tiara this time. She then looked at Yamato again and bit her lip.

"Shouldn't you be heading home, as well?" she asked softly. Yamato smirked and closed his eyes, letting the wind cool his face. Sora reveled at the sight before her.

"I'm sure no one back at my castle is worrying too much about me. No, I'm going to stay here for another hour or so," he explained, staring straight ahead. Sora nodded slowly and started walking away.

She started wondering how Taichi could ever hate Yamato. He wasn't cruel or tyrannical like his father; he was considerate and kind. Feeling slight dread as she walked farther away from him, she noticed that she needed to see him again. She felt sane around him…she felt normal around him.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to see his back to her. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Actually…um-do you come here everyday?" she queried, interlocking her fingers together. Yamato turned around and held a blank face. He did that quite often.

"I only come here when I need to," he stated, smiling slightly. Sora looked at the ground and bit the insides of her mouth. Yamato rolled his eyes and smiled again, "But I could come again tomorrow, if you'd like."

Sora looked up and returned the smile.

"I'd like that. At the same time?" she asked, straightening up her posture. Yamato nodded.

"If that's what you want, princess."

Sora nodded, as well, and then walked through the forest, her mind foggy from all that just happened. What had just happened?

* * *

Hikari paced around her room, making a scrunched face every once in a while. 

"I just can't _believe_ it, Miyako. He might be getting married, and he didn't even _tell_ me," she announced for the umpteenth time. Miyako sighed and continued to sew up a rip in one of her other maid gowns.

"I don't see why you care so much, Kari. You did reject his feelings last year and turned your attention to that other boy," Miyako explained while shaking her head in disappointment. When Kari had told her about the commoner she was seeing privately, Miyako was ambivalent.

Kari glared slightly, not liking to be reminded of Takeru. What Miyako didn't know was that the 'other boy' was actually an Ishida just using her to retrieve information. And Kari hated to be reminded of all that drama of last year because it made her feel so guilty. In an inadvertent way, Kari telling Takeru the Yagami army plans had ultimately led to Queen Takenouchi's death. Storing that guilt away had taken too long for her.

"It has nothing to do with rejecting his feelings, Miyako. I'm his best friend…he's supposed to tell me _everything_," she scoffed, sitting down next to the maid. Miyako rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"So you're telling me you don't have any feelings for Daisuke right now?"

Kari sneered and laughed at the thought, trying to hide the truth.

"Of course not! That's absurd, Miyako. Daisuke is like another brother to me," she stated with a scoff, falling back on her bed and staring at the ceiling. Miyako rolled her eyes again and shook her head at the princess.

"Kari, I've known you for the longest time. Don't you think I'm capable of recognizing when you have feelings for someone, or not?" Miyako stated, putting down her dress and needle to face Kari entirely. Kari mocked her silently and rolled over to her side. After a while, she opened her mouth.

"I don't want to have feelings for him, Miyako. I've put him through so much since last year and I'm sure he's happier with that Princess Masami or whomever," she stated with a sigh. Miyako chuckled and took hold of Kari's hand.

"Maybe you miss the fact that somebody actually had feelings for you. Do you think that might be it?" Miyako asked, tilting her head to the side. Kari looked up at her and slowly, a grin formed.

"That has to be it! I mean, it's not like I could just be fond of him like this out of no where," Kari stated with an obvious voice. Miyako rolled her eyes, yet again. She knew ever since Daisuke had kissed her last year, Kari had started to have feelings for him. She was just slightly confused and in denial.

"Whatever you say, you're Highness," Miyako smiled. Kari hit her with a small pillow and got up, heading towards the door. Miyako fixed her glasses and raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

"To confront Daisuke on this whole situation," she explained, closing the door and briskly walking towards Daisuke's chambers. Unknowingly, she ran a few fingers through her light brown hair and fixed her clothing. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on his door and waited there while biting her lip.

A few seconds later, the door opened and she saw Daisuke's eyebrow rise slowly. He opened his door fully and smiled.

"Can I help you?" his deep voice made Kari's stomach clench. She kept reminding herself that this was only because she missed having someone who had feelings for _her_. There was no way on earth she felt anything for Daisuke.

"I-I was just wondering if we could talk…" she asked softly, losing the strength in her voice rather quickly. Daisuke moved to the side and allowed her to walk in. As Kari looked at the room, she noticed that it was still slightly messy and unkempt. Some things just never change…

"So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked, walking over to his bed quickly, picking up some papers, and placing them in his dresser drawer. Kari raised an eye at this and examined him slightly.

"What were those papers, Daisuke?" she asked while narrowing her eyes. He turned and raised his eyebrows. Kari didn't change her position and Daisuke grinned.

"Nothing, just a little reading I was catching up on," he stated abruptly, smiling sweetly at her. Kari rolled her eyes and sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. The fact that he couldn't tell her the _truth_ wasn't a good sign.

"You know what, Daisuke, forget it. I'll see you at dinner," she said with another sigh before turning around. Daisuke quickly walked over and stood in front of the door. Kari glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Well, now you're not leaving until you tell me what you wanted to talk about," he explained with a smirk, mimicking her and crossing his arms, as well. With a slight glower, Kari clicked her tongue.

"Okay, we'll play this your way," she explained now mirroring his smirk, "I talked with Jun today."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow and examined the girl in front him.

"That's…nice?"

Kari smiled and shook her head. She looked at him softly now and bit her lip.

"Why didn't you tell me? If this had been last year, or even the year before, you would have notified me as soon as you walked though those castle gates," she explained, talking quite softly. Daisuke furrowed his brow and ran his fingers through his dark maroon hair.

"Kari, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Was it really that easy?" she asked, ignoring his comment. Daisuke let out an aggravated sigh and closed his eyes.

"Was what really easy?"

"Getting rid of your _old_ feelings," she pressed, taking a slight step back and glaring. Daisuke returned it and shook his head.

"What old feelings?! Kari, what are you talking about?"

Kari smirked and crossed her arms again, teasing him.

"You're the one who won't let me leave and now _you're_ becoming frustrated?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. That caught Kari off guard vaguely…she never noticed how handsome he looked when he smiled.

"Don't be wise with me, Kari. Why did you come here? What didn't I tell you?"

Kari hesitated slightly and then answered.

"That you're arranged to be married…to that princess from the Nakamura Kingdom."

Daisuke's eyes widened slightly and he didn't know what to say. Kari watched his expression change and sighed.

"You used to tell me _everything._ I don't know what happened, Daisuke," she stated with a blank expression. Daisuke walked over to his bed and sat down. Kari watched his every move and when neither of them said anything, she sullenly walked towards his door. This _was _a mistake.

"Nothing's final, and until everything was, Jun and I weren't supposed to tell anyone," he explained, leaning back on his arms and looking straight ahead. Kari turned to face him and her heart leaped when she saw how striking he looked in that position. It took all her will power not to walk over to him and press her lips against his.

"Now I don't know why Jun told you, but she's going to hear an earful from me later," he explained, smiling at Kari again. She bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"That's not the point, Daisuke. This is _major_ news! And you didn't even hint at the topic to me," she stated with slight disappointment, walking over to him and sitting down next to him. He quirked a brow and glanced at her.

"I don't see why this is bothering you so much, Kari," he replied, sitting up straight and looking towards his dresser drawer. Kari didn't answer and blushed slightly. He then looked at her when she was quiet and raised both his eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, nudging her softly like he always used to. Kari's cheeks became even redder and she knew she had to get out of there before he noticed, but her legs wouldn't move. She loved having him next to her…like old times, but in a different way. _She_ felt different.

"Do you like her…?" Kari asked softly. Daisuke chuckled slightly and looked at the floor.

"She…she's likeable," he stated, tapping his boot on the floor. Kari noticed the smile imprinted onto his face and it made her slightly angry.

"But do you _like_ her?" she asked with more emphasis. Daisuke looked straight at her and bit his lip. He didn't answer, but just left her with a tender smile. With that and the look in his eyes, that's all she needed to obtain her answer. He did have feelings for her.

"W-Well, I'm very happy for you. The marriage will work out eventually, then" she stated with a fake grin as she got up and walked to the door. Daisuke looked at her with confusion.

"Wait, Kari-" but she closed the door and left him there baffled.

* * *

Takeru rested on Mimi's bed and lifted Ayame up into the air. He grinned as she giggled when he brought her down slowly and lifted up her again. Finally, bringing the small child down and cradling her in his arms, he smiled warmly at her bright brown eyes staring back at him intently. She cooed and moaned, wanting him to lift her up again. He chuckled…she was definitely Taichi's daughter. 

Mimi stood at the window, watching more soldiers return from another battle, and by the looks of it, the battle had been a brutal loss for the Ishida army. She bit her lip in fear. The more troops this royal family loses, the faster King Ishida will want to use Ayame. And Mimi just _couldn't_ let that happen…

She turned back to Takeru and smiled as he looked at her daughter fondly.

"You know what, Mimi? I think I'm growing attached to you're daughter," he explained, grinning at Ayame's mother. Mimi smiled warmly at the young boy and walked up to both of them. She leaned down to pick up her daughter but Ayame whined, leaning towards Takeru. Mimi chuckled and placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head at Takeru.

"Well, there's one trait she's developing from me," Mimi stated, clicking her tongue. Takeru raised and eyebrow and she continued, "Blindly going after men she can't have."

Takeru grinned and brought Ayame's cheek to his. The side of her tiny face was pressed against his and he pouted as she waited for something to happen, her mouth open because her cheek was squashed against Takeru's.

"She could have me if she wanted to," he replied, holding her closer to him. Mimi laughed and when she did, Ayame did, as well. Takeru gave Ayame a peck on the cheek before handing her to Mimi, who gratefully took her daughter into her arms, running her fingers through Ayame's soft hair. Mimi picked up one of her toys and handed it to her before placing her in the small cradle.

Takeru sighed and pressed his head against the headboard of her bed. He looked at Mimi and tilted his head.

"So, how was Kari? You know, before you left the Yagami castle," he asked earnestly. Mimi scrunched her eyebrows and gave him a curious look. She walked over to her bed and took a seat gracefully.

"Well, actually I don't quite remember…she was her normal self, I guess: caring, kind, sensitive, beautiful," Mimi replied, smiling suggestively at Takeru, "Why the sudden interest?"

Takeru shrugged his shoulders and looked at the ceiling, reliving the last moment they saw each other, which was last year. Damn, did time fly by quickly. Mimi scoffed and nudged at him. Takeru bit his lip and sighed.

"Let's just say I did something horrible to her last year…and if there was any way I could make it up to her and apologize again, I would do it."

Mimi raised both eyebrows at this fact and became nosy. She couldn't help it…this was shocking news.

"Whoa-wait! Were you meeting with her last year?!" she asked incredulously. Takeru nodded and blushed slightly. He hated thinking about what he had done to her.

"Well…I used her for information, not telling her who I really was, and then gave that information to my father…," he trailed, waiting for Mimi to glare at him or something, but he was shocked when she chuckled in amazement and shook her head in disbelief. When she turned and saw the pity in his eyes, Mimi put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm just _so_ amazed at the fact that Kari would say anything to someone she didn't know personally," she expanded, tucking some of her honey hair behind her hair, "You must have done _something_ to her to make her speak to a stranger in such a manner."

Mimi laughed and nudged him again. Takeru looked out her window and sighed.

"Yeah, I've made her feel guilty for Queen Takenouchi's death. That's what I've done…even though it's actually _my_ fault, not hers. I'm the one who gave my father that information, not her," he explained, making a face to himself. Mimi tried to contemplate what Kari was probably going through…Mimi would feel responsible for Queen Takenouchi's death, as well, if she had given information away…but who was she to scold Kari? _Kari_ wasn't the one putting Ayame and Taichi in danger.

"Honestly, Takeru, it's not you're fault, either. The only person who's at fault here is King Ishida…" she explained, leaning on her hand which was propped on her knee. Takeru nodded, not believing her entirely but hoping that one day he would accept that, as well.

Trying to clear his thoughts, he got up and walked towards Mimi's window. Once he got there, he noticed Yamato entering through the castle gates, leading his horse into one of the pens. Was he just returning? It was _very_ late!

Takeru sighed and looked over at Mimi.

"Yamato just walked in…"

Mimi raised an eyebrow and got up slowly.

"Isn't it pretty late?"

Takeru nodded and headed towards the door to confront him and, again, apologize for this morning.

"Look, I'll see you tomorrow, Mimi," he stated as he walked over to the cradle and gave Ayame a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. He closed the door as he heard Ayame whining, wanting Takeru to come back.

Takeru raced down the stairs and called for Yamato before he could disappear somewhere. Yamato turned coolly and smiled as Takeru ran towards him.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?! Where were you?!" Takeru asked, looking at him with wide eyes. Yamato chuckled and waved him off, walking towards his chambers upstairs.

"I'm older than you, Takeru, I don't have a curfew," he explained light-heartedly. Takeru raised an eyebrow and was shocked at Yamato…was he _actually_ in a good mood?

"And might I ask _why_ you're mood seems to be…well _not_ grumpy?" he asked with a smirk. Yamato turned and looked at his brother over his shoulder.

"Again, Takeru, I'm older than you…there's no need to question me," he smiled as he continued to walk up the stairs. Takeru stared at him in disbelief. Who was that and _what_ had he done with Yamato?

But Takeru wasn't going to complain. If this was how Yamato was going act all the time, then that would make Takeru a lot happier.

* * *

Sora bit her lip as the carriage pulled through the Yagami castle gates in the middle of the night. When she had gotten back to the carriage after her meeting with Yamato, Koushiro questioned her…but she barely replied. She hadn't even told him, yet, that she needed to go back tomorrow. 

God, what was she doing? She couldn't do this to herself. She couldn't do this to Taichi…

And what if Taichi ever found out? What would she do then?

There were way too many questions running through her head that they were all giving her a headache. She rubbed her temples and when Koushiro opened the door to the carriage he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright, you're highness?" he asked with concern. Sora mumbled a 'yes' before walking out and facing Koushiro again, "Would you be able to take me there tomorrow, as well?"

Koushiro sighed and shuffled his feet.

"It's really not safe, you're highness. I don't want to put you in anymore danger…"

Sora sighed and walked towards the large entrance of the Yagami castle. She turned to look at Koushiro, again, and shook her head.

"You know, if you don't, I'll ask someone else…" she explained. Koushiro would have loved to give someone else the responsibility, but he knew if Taichi _did_ know that Sora was sneaking out, he'd want Koushiro to watch over her…

"Tomorrow at the same time, you're highness?" Koushiro asked with a sullen expression. Sora smiled and headed into the castle. She stopped in her steps when she remembered that she had yet to talk to Taichi.

Sora walked slowly to her shared chambers with Taichi, knowing that he'd be there since it was very late. Taking small, quivering steps, she finally reached the door to her chambers and grasped the handle. With a deep breath, she opened the door and her heart leapt when she saw a big brown mess of hair on the bed. It took her few seconds to realize that Taichi was sleeping and she let out a sigh of relief.

Walking up the bed slowly, she took a seat right next to his waist, his face resting on both of his hands. Tears slowly started to press against her eyes as she traced some of his hair softly. He wasn't wearing his night robes…meaning that he was trying to wait for her, but she was with Yamato…How horrible would that make her seem to Taichi?

She had missed him so much…going one day without seeing his face, in the condition she was in, was painful. Sora leaned down to kiss him on the cheek and then whispered his name into his ear. She saw his nose twitch a little and smiled, running her fingers through his hair. The truth was, after talking with Yamato, she had calmed down tremendously. It felt comforting to know that Yamato had gone through what she was going through currently. He was right…all this nonsense with Mimi having Taichi's child wasn't Taichi's fault…

Taichi's eyes slowly opened and he brought his hands up to rub the sleep out of them. When his vision cleared and he saw Sora's tender face staring at him, he was about to get up, but she kept him down.

"S-Sora…look, I-"

Sora hushed him and bit her lip, closing her eyes.

"I shouldn't have gotten angry at you, Taichi…none of this was you're fault. I'm so sorry," she whispered, looking away and wiping the tears running down her face. She started to feel guilty about meeting Yamato…

Taichi looked up at her from his lying position and took her hand into his.

"No, I'm sorry…I didn't want to anger you, I was just in shock about the whole situation," he replied just as softly. Sora turned to look into his eyes again, and sniffed. She had a fluctuation of emotions all day and it wore her out. She leaned her head onto Taichi's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Taichi rubbed her back soothingly and sighed.

"I just hate that I probably ruined Mimi's life and hurt you in doing so…" he trailed, kissing her head. Sora bit her lip and listened to his heartbeat. Well, she was hurting Taichi right now by meeting with Yamato…she guessed that it made them even.

"I love you," she stated softly, taking in the scent of his robes. Taichi chuckled.

"So, you're going to forgive me that easily?" he asked with a smile. Sora looked at him and pursed her lips to hide the smile forming.

"Why, do you not want me to?" she asked teasingly, playing with the buttons of his shirt. Taichi chuckled again and brought her down for a soft kiss. Sora willingly gave in and kissed back, running her fingers through his hair. She pulled away before it could get any deeper and smiled.

"I missed you today, dim-wit. Next time we fight, don't avoid me," she smiled whole-heartedly. Taichi rolled his eyes and lifted her off of him and placed her next to him on the bed.

"Fine, but I rather we _not_ get into another fight. Deal?" he asked, rubbing her cheek. Sora laughed and flicked his nose.

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so so so so so SO sorry about this late late update!! I started writing this chapter at the end of the school year LAST YEAR...and just had HUGE writer's blocks on it! So I've decided to just post this because I think it's pretty long and intense without adding anything, haha. SO SORRY AGAIN! Hope the people who used to read this story will still leave a review! New people are welcome as well! :)

* * *

The nightmare that haunted Sora had been subsiding lately…but she still couldn't sleep. Part of it was because she was guilty and another part of it was because her mind was restless: guilty because she had been secretly meeting with a mysteriously addicting blond haired gentleman and restless because she couldn't stop thinking about him and the consequences she might have to face for meeting with him.

Sighing exhaustedly, Sora turned to her left and stared at the curtained window. It had been two weeks now. Two weeks since she had met Yamato Ishida…and she had met with him almost _every single day_ of those two weeks. She kept asking herself one question: Did meeting with Yamato every day make her a horrible wife?

Taichi hated Yamato and Sora knew that…but why couldn't she stay away from the Ishida prince? She knew that answer very well…because he was _helping_ her. He made her feel comfortable and secure and…

Sora turned to her right again and faced the ceiling of her chambers. Then another question kept coming to mind. Shouldn't a husband make you feel comfortable and secure? Why could she feel so at ease and content with Yamato but not with Taichi? Why did it seem like she and Taichi were fighting so much lately? Why couldn't she feel that same sanctuary with Taichi that she felt with Yamato?

Sora groaned to herself and brought her hands to her temples. Why was she asking herself so many questions?! She loved Taichi…she really did, but how did she feel about Yamato? He was just a friend, right? Someone she was meeting with so she could feel sane…right?

Deciding not to fret about the situation anymore, Sora got up from the bed and grabbed her robes. She took a quick glance at Taichi's sleeping form on the bed and smiled at his disheveled appearance. Quietly, she stepped out of the room and headed for the stairs. She took cautious steps as she neared the bottom and quickly headed towards the main entrance to take a walk in some fresh air.

* * *

'I could do it…just a few steps and I'd be free…I can do it…"

Mimi stared at the opened castle gates with a new sense of enlightenment. It was _that _simple. A few little steps and she could leave this horrid place. She would just have to sneak past a few guards…right? How difficult could that really be?

Ayame squirmed slightly in Mimi's arms and Mimi's attention quickly returned to her daughter. She couldn't leave now…King Ishida would probably go after her. Not to mention that she had no where to _go_ to.

'But anywhere is better than this hellhole,' she thought to herself.

"Don't even think about it."

Mimi turned around to see Yamato coming down the stairs and offering her an emotionless face, as always. She looked to the floor and then back at the opened castle gates. The sun had just started to rise.

"You wouldn't make it out of the kingdom alive…my father would find you and then you'd have even more problems to deal with," he stated abruptly, walking up to her. Mimi's golden eyes shined at the thought of escape, anyway.

"It's always nice to dream, though, isn't it?" she asked him softly, looking at the blond prince out of the corner of her eye. Ayame started to play with Mimi's long hair and watched her mother attentively while doing so. Yamato chuckled and ran a few fingers through is golden locks.

"Dreaming can only get you so far, Mimi. Reality catches up with you sooner or later."

Yamato faced the rising sun and closed his eyes slowly, letting the warmth embrace his skin. Mimi looked at him with a small smile and brought Ayami to her shoulder.

"Why do you always speak so negatively?" she asked, walking towards the stairs and to her chambers. Yamato turned to watch her and smiled to himself, as well.

After standing in front of the crisp sun for a few more minutes, Yamato briskly walked towards the Meeting Hall. His father was going to have a meeting with all the troops and generals to talk about 'damage control'. The Yagami Kingdom was slightly winning the war and that was because of their many allies. The Ishida Kingdom had become so isolated in the past few years that their number of allies was quite low compared to the Yagami Kingdom's. Yamato knew his father was becoming angry and worried about the war so he wanted to fix every problem as soon as possible.

Yamato sighed as he got closer to the room. He had no interest in being in the war anymore. It was all a foolish and ridiculous mistake on his father's part. Sora had proved his opinions.

Yamato came to a full stop as he thought about the Takenouchi princess. This war had ruined her normal life and he couldn't help but feel remorse. To have another person go through what he had gone through was preposterous. It was _sickening_. This war was sickening. So many people had lost their lives for no good reason at all.

Yamato chuckled to himself. What was he doing?! He quickly turned around and decided to skip the meeting. It was the only sensible thing he had done in a long time. That was what Sora was doing to him: making him sensible. He was becoming more aware of what he wanted and what he stood for. _That_ was how Sora Takenouchi was affecting him.

He chuckled to himself, yet again.

How incredible.

* * *

Taichi buttoned up his undershirt and let out a faint sigh.

He was losing her.

Sora was slowly slipping away from him and he didn't know how to stop it. No matter what he did, she always would turn away from him. For the past few weeks she's been leaving the castle and staying away from everyone…especially Taichi. And he was scared.

For the first time in a _while_, Taichi Yagami was terrified. He didn't want to lose her…but a part of him knew that she was already gone.

Deciding not to think about it anymore, Taichi got up from the bed and walked towards the chamber doors. He quickly left his castle and made his way to the main one. On the ride there, he kept an eye out for Sora because he knew how much she loved to hang around outdoors. While walking in the Main Castle entrance, Taichi noticed Daisuke coming out of the kitchen area so he quickly called out for him. Daisuke turned at the sound of his name and grinned at Taichi.

"_You're_ up early today," he explained with a smirk. Taichi rolled his eyes and shuffled Daisuke's hair as he caught up with him.

"So are _you_, Daisuke," Taichi retorted with a laugh. Daisuke joined along and looked at Taichi oddly when he noticed something.

"Hey, where's Sora?" he asked, turning and looking behind them to see if she was there. Taichi clenched his jaw when the question was asked.

"I-I think she's in Meeting Room already," he explained quickly, biting his lip and not looking at Daisuke. It killed him not knowing where Sora was. He knew she was being secretive with him and, as her husband, he knew that was wrong.

Daisuke caught Taichi's change of mood and knew it was time to change the subject.

"You know that ever since Eiko had played with your hair the other day, Jun says that she keeps wanting to play with it some more," he paused to laugh, "and Jun and Jyou know this because every time Eiko tries to play with their hair, she starts crying and whining as if _their_ hair isn't fun enough."

Taichi's face lit up and he grinned at the younger, yet almost identical, boy.

"See, Daisuke, I _told_ you my hair attracts many people."

"Yeah, a one-year-old child, if that's what you mean," he explained with a grin. Taichi gave him a glare and Daisuke quickly ran away from him with a laugh as Taichi yelled: "Yeah, you better run!"

Taichi chuckled and made his way to the Meeting Room where the council usually met. Taichi found his father sitting in his usual spot, reading over some more documents by himself. When King Yagami saw Taichi he beamed.

"Taichi, what brings you here?!"

"What, am I not allowed to see my family now that I live somewhere else?" he asked with a grin, walking up to his father and taking a seat in his mother's usual spot. King Yagami laughed and looked fully at his son.

"Is there a reason you came?" he asked. Taichi sighed.

"No I was just bored and wanted an update on what's happening," he stated, looking at the documents his father was reading.

* * *

With the early afternoon sun beating on them, Sora sat there, gazing at him with an odd expression. Yamato soon came to notice that she was giving him a weird look and raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Sora still gazed at him and shook her head.

"I've sat here and basically poured my soul out to you…but you have nothing you want to discuss with me in return? Come on, Yamato, I've seen you a couple of times, now, and I know there's things you want to tell me," Sora stated. Yamato remained stoic and stared out into the lake, watching white clouds. Sora sighed and moved closer to him, staring out into the lake, as well. Yamato looked at her through the corner of his eye and smiled.

"It wouldn't hurt you to show _some_ emotion," Sora advised him. Yamato didn't respond. Sora rolled her eyes and sighed again, "It's not healthy to keep everything to yourself…and, trust me, after conversing with you these past few days, I know how good it feels to let you're feelings out. I want you to open up to me…like I opened up to you," she explained with a soft smile. Yamato turned to look at her and Sora felt unnerved when she saw the hint of softness in his eyes. That was the first time he had ever shown any kind of emotion to her.

"Maybe you're right…" he replied in a low voice. Sora's stomach churned. The way he was staring at her made her feel strange.

"I-I am right," she stated. Yamato didn't know what came over him. Just seeing her beautiful face illuminated in the sun, seeing her hopeful eyes and attractive smile, feeling her warm body close to his, he leaned forward and cautiously placed his lips on hers. Sora didn't move back when she saw him tilt forward, but when she felt him kissing her…it actually felt _comfortable_. That scared her. She pushed him away and quickly stood up.

She shook her head slightly as she headed in the direction towards her carriage, away from Yamato. He sighed and ran a few fingers through his hair. He couldn't believe that he had just done that…to _Sora_.

"Sora…" he called softly, turning towards her. She stopped walking at the sound of his voice. Why was he doing this to her…and _why_ did she want to listen to what he had to say?

"I-I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry," he apologized awkwardly. Sora stood in her position for a few seconds, her back facing him. She could feel the tears stinging in her eyes. Why couldn't she just leave?! He bit his lip at her silence.

"You were right…it does feel good to let your feelings out…" he trailed. Sora turned her head back to look at him. He was now lying on his back on the cool grass, looking at the sky. His hands tucked tightly behind his beautiful blond hair. What did he mean? Did he _actually_ have feelings for her? That couldn't be it…could it? And she _definitely_ didn't have feelings for Yamato…right? No, she loved Taichi.

"Do you mean that?" she queried slightly, walking back towards him, surprising her self. He stayed in his position, closing his eyes.

"Yes…" he stated. Sora knelt down by his side, facing his lying body.

"So what reason do you have for kissing me?" she whispered, trying to keep her tears at bay. She shouldn't be doing this…she _should_ leave.

Yamato knew she was close to him. He kept his eyes closed…he didn't want to see her expression. It would only hurt him.

"It felt like…it was the right thing to do…for myself," he trailed once again. That wasn't the _whole_ truth, and Sora knew that. She stared at his calm face. He looked unbelievably handsome in the sun's glow. Her heart started to beat faster, and before she knew it, she bent down and cautiously placed her lips back on his. She was surprised that it _still_ felt comfortable.

Yamato's eyes shot open and looked at her incredulously, taking hold of both her shoulders and pushing her up. He sat up, as well, and shook his head.

"Sora don't-"

"Trust me…I want to," she whispered while grasping both of his hands and leaning forward. He looked at her warily.

"Sora…" he protested. He wanted what she was offering so _goddamn_ much, but there was no way he could accept it. Sora didn't listen to his objections and placed her lips fully on his. Yamato didn't know what to do. Should he pull away? But…it felt so good.

Sora opened her mouth and made the kiss even deeper. With Taichi, she would just follow his lead…but Yamato was soft and a little hesitant, so she took full control. She placed her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her thin body, the gold bangles hanging on her wrists clanged harmoniously. Her fingers twirled some of his blond hair and she sighed into his mouth.

Yamato had never really kissed a girl before because he lived such a secluded life. The sensations he was feeling were amazing and his body yearned for her. He had completely forgotten that he was kissing a married woman. He instinctively placed his hands around her waist, his mind going crazy as she tried to pull him even closer to her. The surge of _need_ from his body was unimaginable.

Sora didn't know what came over her. Her mind kept flashing images of Taichi, but her body just couldn't stop. Her hands ran down his arms and she felt him relax into her. He tried to pull her closer to his body, now, and she responded by putting all her weight on him. She gently pushed him to the ground while her tiara fell off her head. She pushed it away as both of them continued. Right now, she didn't care that she was a princess; a soon-to-be-queen…all she wanted was Yamato. Her hands ran down his chest and she moaned when his fingers combed through her hair. She moved her lips, kissing his smooth jaw lightly, heading for his neck.

Yamato was breathing heavily, his eyes closed. He quickly opened them, however, when he felt something running down his neck and Sora's body starting to shake. It took him a while to notice that she was sobbing against his shoulder.

"Sora?" he whispered into her ear unknowingly. He was answered with a cry and he quickly sat up straight, holding her with him as he brought her up, her arms still wrapped around his neck. He hushed her awkwardly, holding her close to him. Sora pulled away and wiped her eyes, taking a seat in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry…" she whispered, her lips now a rosy red and her cheeks flustered. He bit his lips and ran a hand through his hair. They both didn't say anything, not knowing _what_ to say.

Sora hated herself. How could she do this to Taichi?! She loved him…so why was she getting recklessly passionate with Yamato? Why did she still _want_ Yamato?!

Yamato knew how horrible this must have been for her…and even though he _knew_ she was confused, he still wanted her to return his feelings. Sora was one of the only people in his life that he could relate to; the one person he might be able to confide in. He shook his head. He didn't want to get hurt, and he definitely didn't want Sora to get hurt. He quietly stood up and headed towards his horse.

Sora looked at him quizzically and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she stood up, calling his name. Yamato kept walking, knowing that right now, it was better to stay away from her. Sora quickly walked to catch up with him as he prepped his steed. Sora stopped a few feet away from him and called his name again, breathing profoundly.

Yamato ignored her with a sigh and fixed the saddle and the stirrups. Sora glared slightly, walking up to him and grabbing his arm.

"No, don't you dare, Yamato, don't you _dare_ shut me out," she spoke, tears emerging into her eyes again. Yamato showed no emotion on his face and Sora grabbed the sides of his shirt with force and glared through her tears.

"Why do you do that?! Why do you shut people out once they start getting close to you?" she spat, her tears falling freely again. Yamato looked at the ground. Sora hit his chest softly with one hand and started to cry again.

"You've helped me so much…don't do this to me now. I need you," she whispered, closing her eyes, "Don't shut me out."

Yamato lifted her chin so she'd look straight into his eyes. When she opened them, he saw the desperateness in her amber eyes and chuckled to himself, deciding to tell her the truth.

"I don't like getting close to anyone because I'm afraid that I might lose them," he explained, staring out into the lake. Sora continued to sob and brought her face to his chest, her hands still grabbing the blue and white fabric of his robes. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and sighed awkwardly. Because he had always shut people out, he wasn't used to having people depend on him. But with Sora…he knew that he needed her, too.

"Why were you going to leave?" she asked softly, loosening her grip on his robes. Yamato bit his lip and sighed. He answered after a few seconds.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want to hurt myself," he whispered. Sora pulled away and looked into his eyes. She shook her head.

"No, you could never hurt me. Besides, I've been through a lot of hell already…I doubt you could do anything too bad," she explained with a forced chuckle. She was tired now, but she didn't want to go back home. Taichi was there and she couldn't face him now.

Yamato chuckled and wiped some of her tears.

"Well, I should be going, anyway. It's getting late," he explained with a smirk. Sora stared into his eyes for a few seconds and stood on her toes to kiss his lips again. Yamato broke away, biting his lip.

"Sora…Taichi-"

"Leave him out of this," Sora demanded sternly, looking away. Yamato's eyes drooped.

"Don't do anything you'll regret."

Sora shook her head, taking hold of Yamato's hand and pulling him closer to her. Yamato walked towards her cautiously.

"I don't regret what just happened," Sora whispered, placing her forehead against his. She was lying to herself, and she knew it, but she loved the way Yamato made her feel. He made her feel normal…comfortable. She didn't want to stop seeing him. She still _wanted_ him. Yamato rolled his eyes and took a step back.

"I've hurt Taichi enough…I don't want to hurt him anymore, Sora. We can't do this…" he explained, running a hand through his hair. Sora glared at him, wrapping her arms around her body as a breeze few in. Yamato tried not to notice how gorgeous she looked with the wind blowing in her hair.

"This has _nothing_ to do with Taichi! God, Yamato, this has to do with _us_," she yelled, losing control. Her eyes were still wet with tears. She wanted Yamato at that moment. She _wanted_ him to press his lips on hers.

Yamato didn't answer. Sora let out a frustrated sigh.

"You can't honestly tell me that you don't want to see me anymore. That you _don't_ want me anymore," she stated, walking closer to him and grabbing his robes tightly, pulling him towards her. He blushed when his face was dangerously close to hers.

"You can't honestly tell me that you didn't feel anything when we were kissing, Yamato…tell me you don't want me," she dared, "Tell me you don't want to meet me again."

Yamato didn't know what to say or what to do. He stared at her as stoically as he could but his hard demeanor was failing. He couldn't be emotionless around her when all he _felt_ was emotions.

"Say it, Yamato, prove me wrong," she challenged. A small part of her wanted him to reject her for Taichi's sake…

"I…I can't," he groaned slightly, pulling her to him and placing his lips perfectly on hers.


End file.
